


Вечная жизнь

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Friendship, Geeks, Humor, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Студент, который увлекается паранормальными явлениями. Преподаватель, не терпящий антинауки. И каждую лекцию они устраивают между собой дебаты, что может быть хуже?В наборе: воодушевлённый, неловкий, но от этого не менее самоуверенной Чарльз Ксавьер; Эрик Леншерр, который на самом деле не такой уж и монстр; кучка студентов-гиков, воображающих себя крутым журналистами; учёба, пьянки, дедлайны, недосып, желание покорить весь весь одним словом и глупая влюблённость.
Relationships: Emma Frost & Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9958147 - эта же работа на Фикбуке

Чарльз был мечтателем в реальности, нестандартным исследователем у себя в душе и журналистом, если судить по документам из института. Многие также знали его как «Профессора Икс», автора статей из околонаучного журнала «Сверхъестественное рядом». Пожалуй, он даже был одним из лучших публицистов журнала: его статьи всегда вызывали самый мощный отклик, а колонка о мутантах переместилась с последних страниц на первые всего через пару выпусков. (Через четыре. Не то, чтобы Чарльз считал, просто на определённые вещи у него была хорошая память).

Чарльз был обладателем твидового пальто цвета кофе с молоком, длинного шарфа и густых пушистых волос, которые приходилось заново расчёсывать каждый раз заходя с улицы в помещение. У него были светлые глаза, западающая в душу улыбка, а ещё способность покрываться чарующим румянцем в ветреную погоду. И, так как ветер здесь дул почти всегда, на первые лекции Чарльз перманентно являлся с пылающими щеками.

Из-за этого же ветра ему впервые за всю жизнь пришлось купить гигиеническую помаду. Она оказалась с блёстками. Свою ошибку Чарльз заметил слишком поздно, так что в свой первый же день успел прослыть самым гейским геем и, одновременно, самым привлекательным студентом на потоке.

А ещё он умудрился ввязаться в спор с преподавателем, которого негласно считали чудовищем.

Примерно двумя месяцами раньше Ксавьер сидел у себя дома, в библиотеке, с ноутбуком на коленях и кружкой какао на подлокотнике кресла. Как-то так получилось, что, будучи практически отличником, Чарльз совершенно не подумал об университете для поступления. Он точно знал специальность — стать журналистом было решение ещё времён седьмого класса; он отлично представлял свой уровень — результаты выпускных экзаменов пришли неделю назад, и там было, чем гордиться, но… С университетом дела обстояли чуть похуже.

Не мог же он быть идеальным во всём, правильно?

Первые два варианта оказались провальными. 

На третий раз ему повезло. Фотографии демонстрировали красивое здание с тёмным каменным фасадом, стрельчатыми окнами, колоннами и арками, как у какого-нибудь древнего замка. Кампуса выглядели попроще, но тоже вполне уютно. Их окружали густые ветви сосен, несколько клёнов и пара потрёпанных кустов сирени, которые, как было указано под картинкой, высадили в этом году выпускники. Не хотелось расстраивать выпускников, но Чарльз подозревал, что торчащие из земли облетевшие палки не приживутся.

Преподавательский состав внушал доверие настолько, насколько это возможно сделать одними только фотографиями с именами. Чарльз не собирался изучать этот раздел слишком долго, но всё же остановился взглядом на двух личностях. Первой была ослепительно красивая женщина, с самоуверенной, даже слегка нахальной улыбкой, светлыми волосами и снежно-белым костюмом. «Эмма Фрост, доктор экономических наук» — гласила подпись к картинке. Глядя на неё, Чарльз обрадовался и одновременно пожалел о том, что не собирается изучать экономику — такую энергию излучала эта женщина.

Второй, на кого Чарльз обратил внимание, с гораздо большей вероятностью мог попасть в число его преподавателей. Это был высокий, широкоплечий мужчина, в клетчатом пиджаке и с выражением лица, ясно говорящим, что любой опоздавший на его курс студент будет «позорно выпорот на главной площади». Ну, то есть, скорее всего, дело обойдётся выговором, однако выговором таким, что будешь помнить ещё несколько лет после выпуска. Эрик Леншерр, как сообщала надпись, вёл мировую историю.

С этой личностью Ксавьеру ещё предстояло познакомиться поближе. Через два месяца, уставший после поезда Чарльз ступил на ступеньки общежития, катя за собой большой чемодан и одновременно прочёсывая сайт института в поисках расписания. Чуть не столкнувшись в процессе с парой студентов, он всё-таки узнал, что первая пара у него по истории, с тем самым профессором Леншерром.

***

Профессор Леншерр был педантом. Если при описании людей принято рассказывать о том, что им нравится, то для Эрика в этом правиле существовало отдельное исключение. При описании Эрика (которое, чаще всего, производилось шепотом и в безопасных местах) студенты всегда начинали с вещей, которые он просто ненавидит. В их число входили непунктуальность, неуважение к преподавателю — особенно его проявление в виде зевков на парах, часть современной музыки, переносные колонки, из которых она играла, нечищеные ботинки, загнутые страницы в книгах, безответственность, инфантильность и эскапизм, невежество, слишком самоуверенные молодые люди и многое другое. Иногда список пополнялся вещами, свидетельств ненависти к которым никто предоставить не мог, но которые очень гармонично смотрелись с образом Эрика. К таким вещам относилось веселье, жизнерадостность и молодёжь.

С утра Эрик как обычно пришёл в кабинет, заварил себе кофе, и сел за стол. Традиционно считалось, что он приходит чуть раньше, чтобы пугать своим тяжёлым взглядом невинных первокурсников.

Невинные первокурсники, словно рыбки при виде крупного хищника, расплылись по задним рядам.

Эрик заметил это, хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.

С началом пары он взглянул на часы, медленно встал, заставив шепотки в аудитории мгновенно прекратиться, оглядел класс и улыбнулся. Улыбнулся так, что, будь у студентов полномочия, они бы уже давно запретили смотреть на это особо впечатлительным и беременным.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Эрик, — Первокурсники, я правильно понимаю?

— Да, — ответил какой-то парень.

— Это был риторический вопрос, — со вздохом, полным разочарования в человечестве, протянул профессор.

Он снова сел к себе в кресло, достал из стола толстую тетрадку с листком и представился:

— Меня зовут Эрик Леншерр, и до конца вашего обучения я буду преподавать вам великую и прекрасную науку — историю. Сейчас отметим посещаемость и начнём. Прошу, с первого… — он поднял глаза и осмотрел скучковавшийся в конце аудитории народ, — С третьего ряда, от окна, называйте свои фамилии.

Друг за другом немного ошарашенные первокурсники стали называть свои фамилии, после чего Эрик потратил какое-то время, переписывая их с листочка в тетрадь в алфавитном порядке. Когда он дошёл до буквы «Я», дверь внезапно открылась, издав пронзительный скрип.

Секунда — и все взгляды в аудитории были прикованы к опоздавшему студенту. Студент неловко кашлянул в кулак, прикрыл за собой дверь, сморщившись от повторного скрипа, и с нелепой улыбкой посмотрел на преподавателя.

Эрик смерил его холодным взглядом с ног до головы.

Это было настоящее чудо! Если до того страшный взгляд профессора Леншерра рассеивался, распределяясь понемногу на каждого ученика, то сейчас он был целиком сконцентрирован на одном провинившимся человеке. Опоздавший должен был, как минимум, свалиться замертво, но вместо этого он, не прекращая улыбаться, опустил глаза, и проговорил:

— Извините за опоздание.

Эрик удивлённо поднял брови.

— Я могу занять место? — немного постояв, спросил студент.

— Ну, займите, — хмыкнул профессор.

Парень живо скинул с плеча рюкзак, прошёл прямо к середине первого ряда и с невозмутимым видом принялся вылавливать со дна рюкзака ручку. Всё это время Эрик не открывал от него взгляда. По меркам старшекурсников, этого было достаточно, чтобы испепелить уже неживое тело.

— Перед тем, как вы нас прервали, — елейным голосом произнёс Эрик, — Мы представлялись друг другу.

— О. Прошу прощения, — опоздавший наконец достал ручку, и сел спокойно. — Меня зовут Чарльз.

На задних рядах кто-то нервно прыснул, но тут же угомонился. Чарльз обернулся и только в этот момент заметил, что от основной части студентов его отделяет целый пустой ряд.

— Вас тут не очень много, — заметил он, поворачиваясь к Эрику. Как только их глаза встретились, Чарльз вздрогнул.

Это было первое и последнее свидетельство влияния на него взгляда профессора Леншерра.

— Что-то не так? — догадался Чарльз.

— По фамилии, пожалуйста, — убийственным тоном отчеканил профессор.

— Ох, точно. Ксавьер. Чарльз Ксавьер. Знаете, я сегодня совсем рассеянный, наверное, не мой день. Звёзды не сошлись.

— Да вы что. Звёзды.

Эрик оглядел свой самодельный журнал. Очерченая по линейке колонка с фамилиями — все идеальным почерком и в алфавитном порядке. Эрик любил порядок.

И, конечно, он не оставил дополнительного места для фамилии на «К», на случай, если будут опоздавшие. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что существуют студенты, способные опоздать на первую пару в учебном году.

Скрипнув зубами, он дописал фамилию Чарльза в конец списка.

Лекция началась.

Профессор начал с того, что «университет — это вам не школа» и «здесь вы не сможете увиливать от своих обязанностей». Он коротко рассказал о структуре обучения, сообщил, что в конце года они будут сдавать исследовательскую работу по его предмету, а также попросил принести на следующее занятие толстые тетради для конспектов. Когда часть учеников уже расслабилась, а пара человек приготовились засыпать, он вдруг торжественно объявил:

— А теперь посмотрим, что вы усвоили из школьной программы!

Традиционно в начале обучения Эрик проводил небольшой вводный опрос, чтобы понять, насколько его студенты плохи в истории. Вопросы касались абсолютно различных областей и временных эпох, были как открытыми, так и требовавшими односложных ответов. Некоторые можно было счесть спорными, некоторые — даже провокационными, но у всех была общая черта: чаще всего профессору приходилось отвечать на них самому.

Это было связано не столько с невежеством студентов, сколько с их робостью. Никто не ожидал, что опрос будет на первом же уроке, и уж точно не от преподавателя, который выражением лица напоминает злобную акулу в поисках добычи.

Однако… С началом лекции профессор как будто менялся. Это было малозаметно — некоторые так и выпускались из института, не заметив — но, когда он рассказывал свой материал, профессор Леншерр казался более живым. Его движения становились плавнее, голос чуть мягче, ироничные замечания теряли свой холод, а в глазах загоралась особая искорка, всегда выдаюшая людей, увлечённых своим делом. Эрик оставался строгим, но его строгость отходила на второй план, пропуская вперёд искреннюю любовь к истории.

Это была единственная ситуация, когда студенты могли видеть его таким. Возможно, если бы в остальное время профессор Леншерр не скрывал свои человеческие качества таким тщательным образом, то вокруг него не сложился бы такой мрачный образ. Но, как всегда бывает — те, кто распускает слухи, к лекциям не прислушиваются, а значит, могут видеть только одну сторону своего преподавателя.

— В середине десятого века, как мы знаем, сильно возрос интерес людей к алхимии, — вещал Эрик, прохаживаясь вдоль доски и внимательно оглядывая студентов, — В частности, к поиску некого философского камня, который мог даровать своему обладателю вечную жизнь и мудрость. Считалось, что он обладает и другим свойством, более приземлённым и, я бы сказал, привлекательным для человека того времени. Хотя, глядя на современные ценности, я делаю вывод, что эта способность была бы актуальна и сейчас. Кто-то догадывается, о чём я говорю?

Профессор Леншерр оглядел притихшую аудиторию.

Иногда у него складывалось ощущение, что вся его работа — говорить с самим собой на протяжение полутора часов. Студенты то ли не тянулись к знаниям, то ли считали диалог с преподавателем занятием скучным и непрестижным.

Эрик вздохнул и уже хотел, как всегда, ответить на элементарный вопрос самостоятельно, как вдруг с первого ряда послышался кашель. Профессор Леншерр перевёл взгляд на единственного студента, не побоявшегося сесть поближе. Чарльз держал руку поднятой и уверенно смотрел на него.

— Вы хотите ответить? — на всякий случай спросил Эрик. Он уже имел опыт общения с учениками, которые не отвыкли от школьных порядков, и просились в туалет на парах.

Но Чарльз только улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Мистер… Ксавьер, правильно? — Эрик вспомнил испорченный журнал и поморщился. — Я вас слушаю.

— Философский камень превращает любой металл в золото.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Эрик, стараясь не выдать удивления. Нет, он, конечно, понимал, что большинству людей известно о свойствах философского камня, но вот делиться этими знаниями до сегодняшнего дня с ним никто не спешил.

Быстро собравшись с мыслями, Эрик продолжил:

— Сейчас мы с вами уже понимаем, что, произведённое в большом количестве, золото обесценится, сохранение молодости неминуемо приведёт к конфликту поколений, а вечная жизнь больше напоминает проклятие, чем дар свыше, однако для того времени…

С первого ряда снова раздался кашель.

Эрик запнулся.

— Простите, профессор, — бодро сказал Чарльз, воспользовавшись паузой — Насчёт проклятия я бы с вами не согласился.

— Насчёт… А. Интересно.

Эрик хмыкнул, решил, что небольшая дискуссия уроку не повредит, и спросил:

— Я так понимаю, вы бы хотели жить вечно?

— Ну, не конкретно я, — смущённо улыбнулся Чарльз, — Говоря о золоте и молодости, вы ведь имели в виду всё человечество? То есть, если бы золотом обладал один человек, ничего бы не мешало ему сохранять высокую цену на рынке за счёт искусственного сокращения предложения, как это делает алмазная компания «de beers». Так что, вы явно имели в виду, что камнем будет пользоваться всё человечество.

Эрик нахмурился и медленно кивнул.

— И причём тут ваша вечная жизнь?

— Да я же говорю, не моя, а каждого человека. Если каждый будет жить вечно, то вряд ли это можно назвать проклятием.

Чарльз посмотрел на него так, как будто это было очевидным выводом из всей его пламенной речи.

— Приводить аргументы вы предлагаете мне? — саркастично выгнул бровь Эрик.

— О, простите, — рассмеялся Чарльз. — Сейчас… Человек, который живёт вечно не скован в выборе своей деятельности. Скажем, если я люблю и рисовать, и петь, и заниматься естественными науками, мне можно не беспокоиться о том, что мне не хватит времени. Я могу поочерёдно сделать карьеру во всех трёх областях.

— Правда можете? — хмыкнул профессор. Чарльз смутился.

— Ну вы же меня поняли. Человек может. Любой. Который живёт вечно.

— Допустим, — протянул Эрик. — Но можно ли это назвать свободой? Если человек вынужден существовать бесконечно, и никаким образом не может это прекратить, он не свободен.

— А смертный человек свободен? Вы же не считаете, что каждый ушедший из жизни человек принял взвешенное решение умереть?

Эрик открыл рот, но замер, не найдя, что ответить. Чарльз довольно улыбнулся и, для закрепления успеха, добавил:

— Кроме того, современная наука предоставляет массу способов сымитировать смерть для своего организма. Бессмертный человек может осознанно решить «отлучиться» из жизни. Он может принять какой-нибудь специальный препарат, или… Ещё как-нибудь ввести себя в состояние, близкое к коме. То есть, его разум будет отключён, а если воспринимать человека как существо разумное, то это тоже самое, что временная смерть. Представляете, осознанная временная смерть! Это ли не дар?

Эрик наконец отмер, и проговорил:

— Хорошо, это разумный довод. Но что вы будете делать с перенаселением, мистер Ксавьер? Люди не умирают — куда их девать-то?

— А его не будет! — вскинул подбородок Чарльз. — Люди смогут посвятить больше времени науке и покорят соседние планеты, а, в перспективе, и галактики.

Эрик вскинул брови.

— Вы, я смотрю, любитель фантастики?

— Профессор, мы с вами говорим про философский камень, чем это ближе к реальности?

Эрик не выдержал и усмехнулся.

— Ладно, представим, что проблема с перенаселением исчезла сама собой. Кто будет обеспечивать ваших коматозников? Их с каждым годом будет становиться всё больше, а средств на их содержание — всё меньше.

— Так у нас сотни других планет с нетронутыми ресурсами.

— Кто их будет добывать?

— Автоматизированные станции.

Эрик замолчал. Чарльз с совершенно невозмутимым видом сидел за партой. Наконец, профессор вздохнул:

— Мне не нравится, куда идёт этот спор. Он становится антинаучным.

— Люди называют антинаукой то, на что у них не хватает воображения.

— Чья-то цитата?

— Моя.

— Вызывающе.

— Спасибо.

Эрику впервые за много лет захотелось закатить глаза.

— Давайте всё же продолжим лекцию, — серьёзно сказал он, вспоминая, на чём закончил. — Десятый век, в Европе очередной рост интереса к алхимии…

— Профессор Леншерр, а вы бы не хотели жить вечно? У вас есть какие-то планы на использование своей… Свободу?

— Прошу прощения, мистер Ксавьер, но вы срываете мне лекцию, — отчеканил Эрик, поглядывая на часы.

— Тогда можете не отвечать.

Неслыханная наглость.

Прежде чем Эрик снова открыл рот, Чарльз успел добавить:

— Извините.

Эрик не удержался и всё-таки закатил глаза.

В конце лекции профессор Леншерр написал на доске задание, пожелал всем хорошего дня с таким видом, словно был уверен, что хорошим день не будет, и принялся заполнять какие-то бумаги. Мимо него шумной толпой проходили студенты, косились, будто боясь, что он подслушает их разговор. Чарльз направился к двери одним из последних, но, проходя мимо стола вдруг услышал: «А вас, мистер Ксавьер, я попрошу задержаться». Сказано это было совершенно будничным тоном. Когда Чарльз обернулся, то увидел, что Эрик всё ещё смотрит в свои бумаги, так что сперва решил, что ему почудилось. Но, после того, как пара студентов сочувствующе ему кивнула, а какая-то девушка похлопала по плечу, выразив соболезнования, сомнения исчезли сами собой.

Дверь за последним студентом закрылась. Эрик поднял глаза.

— Вы что-то от меня хотели? — спросил Чарльз, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — У нас сейчас социология, боюсь опоздать.

Эрик вскинул брови.

— Я обычно не опаздываю на уроки, — пояснил Чарльз неловко, — Сегодня был частный случай.

— Это хорошо, — кивнул Эрик. — Тогда первая часть моего замечания отпадает. Если больше не будете опаздывать.

— О. Замечание, — Чарльз поджал губы. — Ну… Да, вообще-то я больше не собираюсь опаздывать. А вторая часть…

— Про болтовню на лекции, — подсказал Эрик.

— Я не болтал на лекции! — возмутился Чарльз. — С кем бы мне болтать, я один сидел.

— Со мной.

— Так вы же учитель. Вы сами спросили.

— Я спросил только про одно свойство философского камня, а вы развели демагогию о жизни и смерти.

Чарльз покраснел.

— Ну, знаете, вы сами меня поддержали. Вы ведь тоже спорили.

— И впредь не буду вестись на ваши провокации, — спокойно ответил Эрик. — Мне приятна ваша активность, особенно посреди этого мёртвого царства. Только не забывайте о том, что мы здесь занимаемся историей, а не философией.

Чарльз запнулся, нахмурился и немного недоуменно спросил:

— Но я же могу отвечать на вопросы?

— Конечно, — кивнул Эрик. — И у меня сложилось впечатление, что только вы и можете. Надеюсь, другие со временем возьмут пример. Отвечайте на вопросы, но в пределах самих вопросов, пожалуйста.

— Спасибо, — сказал Чарльз.

— Не за что.

Эрик посмотрел на него и вдруг прищурился.

— Что это? У вас блеск на губах?

Ксавьер нервно рассмеялся.

— Наверное, не стёрлось до конца. Это я с гигиеничкой перепутал, ничего такого.

— Ну если «ничего такого»…

— Да. Совсем ничего.

Чарльз покачался на месте и, немного погодя, двинулся к двери.

— Я тогда пойду, у меня сейчас социология.

— Вы уже говорили, идите.

— Ага. До свидания, профессор.

Чарльз скользнул в коридор, закрыв за собой дверь.

Эрик ещё некоторое время смотрел на дверной проём, прежде чем вернуться к заполнению журнала.


	2. Chapter 2

Редакция «Сверхъестественного» больше походила на комнату для гиковских тусовок. Над этим больше всего постарался Хэнк — главный гик и специалист по технологиям. Он публиковался под псевдонимом «электронный зверь». Сам Хэнк считал довольно очевидным, что имя связано с алгоритмами-деревьями, которые образуют лес, в котором электронные звери, предположительно, водятся. Остальные фишки не понимали, но вслух об этом не говорили.

Рейвен, его девушка, считалась главным редактором журнала. Они вдвоём создали из ничего своё «детище» — накопили денег и сняли помещение-офис, которое на офис не проходило, придумали самые первые рубрики, нарисовали обложку. Тогда они выпускались всего раз в квартал. Плакаты старых рок-групп на стенах, стеллаж с настольными играми, штук десять пёстрых диванных подушек от разных комплектов — всё это осталось ещё с тех времён, когда они работали вдвоём.

Потом в журнал совершенно случайно пришла Ангел. Она была одной из первых, кто оформил подписку, часто писала в редакцию, а спустя два месяца явилась сама, предложив услуги дизайнера. С ней в «офисе» появился бумажный абажур (до этого потолок украшала только угрюмая лампочка на проводе), несколько гирлянд из фонариков и наброски на стенах. Больше всего изменился сам журнал: Ангел не писала статьи, но рисовала к уже готовым иллюстрации, некоторые брала из интернета. Примерно раз в год ей в голову приходила идея для серии сатирических картинок, так что рубрика с ними то появлялась, то исчезла. «Рубрика-полтергейст» — говорила про неё Рейвен.

Тогда они перешли к ежемесячному формату.

За Ангел притащился десятиклассник Шон. Как позже оказалось, он увидел её в кафе и хотел познакомиться, но никак не мог набраться храбрости. Так что в течении четырёх дней он просто провожал её из института в кафе и из кафе на работу. «Чёртов сталкер» — сказала Ангел, когда Шон, уже устроившись к ним, рассказал это всё под видом забавной истории. «Может, это будет мой ник? Сталкер?» — тут же предложил Шон. Но прозвище за ним не прижилось. Зато, когда через неделю в редакции завелись большие тараканы, Шон завизжал так, что не прилагая никаких усилий заслужил кличку «Банши». Под ней Шон публиковал свои очерки, больше похожие на сказки, чем на науку. Но сказки нашли своего читателя.

За Шоном пришли Дарвин и Алекс. Столов стало не хватать, стульев тоже, зато людей наконец-то было достаточно чтобы скинуться на небольшой ремонт. Они купили диван и ещё два стола, заняв тем самым абсолютно всё место вдоль стен, побелили потолок, потравили тараканов. Алекс сам сделал три длинные полки. Их повесили над креслом и приспособили под всякую мелочь, которой на столах уже не было места.

Алекс писал сатирические истории, чаще всего — про инопланетян. Дарвин занимался рубрикой про мутантов. За исключением Хэнка, он был единственным, кто придерживался научного стиля в тексте. Потом Дарвин с Алексом расстались, и Дарвин уехал к родителям, в другой город. Статьи про мутантов перестали выпускаться.

Потом «Сверхъестественное рядом» отметило свою вторую годовщину. Журнал пришёл к своему текущему режиму — стал выпускаться дважды в месяц. А спустя полгода произошло чудо.

Это был конец июня. Время, когда студенты, обычно покупающие журналы на улице, разъезжаются по родным домам на каникулы. К тому времени «Сверхъестественное» уже окупало себя, но вся прибыль ограничивалась ежемесячной вечеринкой с газировкой и пиццей. Работали они в основном на энтузиазме, но снижение спроса грозило увести в убыток. Рейвен ходила вся на нервах, в поисках новой площадки для продаж. Ангел словила творческий кризис на безденежной почве, и все её попытки иллюстраций выглядели жалко. Алекс отказывался писать, аргументируя это тем, что читать пока всё равно некому. Шон уехал в соседний штат к родственникам.

В этот тяжёлый период к ним прикинул новый сотрудник.

Чарльз Ксавьер увидел обложку их журнала в киоске. Это была одна из тех удачных картинок, которые Ангел рисовала месяц или два назад, под впечатлением от какого-то фантастического фильма. Чарльз купил журнал за бесценок — выпуск был старый, да и редакция неизвестная, как сообщил продавец.

Кто же знал, что за бесценок можно купить целый мир?

Он перечитал всё дважды, и потом целую неделю спрашивал в киосках про другие выпуски. Большинство знать не знали про «Сверхъестественное рядом», а там, где про него слышали, Чарльз в общей сложности нарыл ещё два выпуска. В последнем из них как раз сообщалось о временном уходе Банши. Тогда-то ему и пришла в голову мысль податься в редакторы.

Впоследствии Рейвен вспоминала это так: завалился к ним в редакцию какой-то растрёпанный парнишка, сумбурно рассказал, в каком он восторге от тематики, языка, иллюстраций и вообще всего на свете, а потом неделю не вылезал из офиса, валяясь на диване и читая старые подшивки. Чарльз с таким описанием был не согласен. Во-первых, он не так уж и сумбурно выразил своё восхищение, а разложил всё по полочкам, как профессиональный журналист. Во-вторых, подшивки он читал для того, чтобы найти и воскресить какую-нибудь старую рубрику или набраться идей для чего-то нового. В третьих, в редакции он ночевал только однажды, когда не успел выплатить аренду за квартиру. Это было спустя месяц работы.

Истина лежала где-то посередине между их рассказами.

Чарльз действительно запоем прочитал всё, что выпустили ребята за два года, и заинтересовался статьями о мутантах.

— Очень профессионально написано, — задумчиво сказал он Алексу. — Взвешенные аргументы, позиция автора не кидается из крайности в крайность. И композиция в тексте такая, что сразу же затягивает.

— Дарвин бы после таких слов за тебя замуж выскочил, — усмехнулся Алекс.

— А Дарвин… — Чарльз задумался, не видел ли он кого-то, чьё имя мог случайно забыть.

— Он тут больше не работает, — сказал Алекс, — Он решил, что это всё слишком утопично и оторвано от реальности.

По его интонации Чарльз догадался, что это цитата, и что Алекс до сих пор обижен.

— Но любую тему можно раскрыть с научной точки зрения, — возразил Чарльз. — Мутации у людей недостаточно изучены, но это ведь не означает, что их совсем не существует?

Алекс пожал плечами, мол, ему всё равно.

И на следующий день Чарльз заявил, что собирается воскресить рубрику «Мутанты среди нас».

Профессор Икс сразу нашёл свою аудиторию, и к концу июля они закрыли все расходы, выйдя в ноль. Рейвен отказывалась называть это ничем, кроме чуда.

***

— И потом он такой: «А вы хотели бы жить вечно»? Представляете? Профессор!

Чарльз обещал пересказать первый учебный день очень кратко, но вот уже десять минут топтался на первой паре. Восемь из них были посвящены описанию Эрика Леншерра.

— Звучит как угроза, — прокомментировал Шон с дивана и отправил себе в рот большую ложку мороженого.

— Не знаю, может быть, — неопределённо пожал плечами Чарльз. — Но знаете, со мной ещё никогда не вели такую дискуссию преподаватели. В смысле, я любил спорить с учителями в школе, но обычно это приходило на «Вы не правы — нет, права — ой, нет, не права». То есть, без аргументов.

— Раскатывал бедных учителей в споре, — в шутку укорил его Алекс, тянясь своей ложкой к креманке Шона. Тот усмехнулся и отодвинулся подальше.

— Да нет, они просто не хотели спорить! Они не воспринимали меня как личность, с которой интересно вести дискуссию, — восторженно сказал Чарльз. — А профессор Леншерр — да. Мы минут двадцать от урока разговаривали.

Чарльз счастливо улыбнулся и крутанулся на своём стуле, чуть не задев локтем кружку на столе.

— Эй, там мой кофе, аккуратней, — предупредил его Хэнк. Чарльз не обратил на него внимания.

— Нет, знаете, я, когда только пришёл на урок, думал, что Леншерр тот ещё мудак. Про него столько всего говорили. И ещё, кто называет конференции лекциями? Если задаёшь вопросы, то так и говори — конференция!

— А потом ты резко переменил своё мнение, — протянул Шон.

— Да, потом переменил. Блин, так круто…

Чарльз мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Ну не знаю, если бы мне препод сказал, что я верю в какой-то бред, то я бы как минимум был раздражён, — сказал Алекс.

— А как максимум? — поинтересовался Шон.

— Принёс бы ему вирус на флешке, вместе с домашкой.

— Где ты его возьмёшь?

— Хэнка попрошу. Да, Хэнк?

Из них четверых только Хэнк сидел за столом и работал. Девочки пошли в магазин за перекусом, а Шон, Алекс и Чарльз устроили обсуждение образования и симпатичных учителей.

— Хэнк, — ещё раз позвал Алекс.

— Что? — оторвался от ноутбука тот.

— Ты же сделаешь мне вирус на флешку? Чтобы я мог отомстить своему врагу?

— Я же не компьютерный гений, — ответил Хэнк.

— Да ну? Правда?

Хэнк вздохнул и добавил:

— Смотря, кому ты собираешься мстить.

— А это имеет значение?

— Естественно. Преподу Чарльза не дам, ты посмотри, как он счастлив.

— Да не то чтобы… — смущённо потёр шею Ксавьер.

Шон вдруг нагнулся и съел мороженное с ложки, которую Алекс зачёрпнул, но так и держал в воздухе, разговаривая с Хэнком.

— Эй, ты охренел! — воскликнул Алекс. — Ты и так больше половины сожрал!

— А ничего, что я больше половины за это мороженое заплатил?

Хэнк кашлянул и заметил:

— Шон, ты занял эти деньги у меня.

— А тебе четверть зарплаты заняла Рейвен, до стипендии, — заявил Шон. — Значит всё решать должна Рейвен.

— Что решать? — снова вклинился Алекс.

Чарльз вздохнул и повернулся к экрану компьютера, глядя на свой не тронутый текстом документ ворда.

_Мутанты._

Ксавьер постучал ногтем по кнопке пробела, пытаясь придумать, в какую сторону увести тему сегодня. Дедлайн был в четверг, а сегодня понедельник. Ситуация категорически отказывалась подавать признаки жизни.

Ему вдруг представилось, как профессор Леншерр видит, на что он тратит своё свободное время и говорит что-то вроде «Мне не нравится. Выглядит антинаучно». Со своим суровым видом и журналом в руках.

На лице сразу расцвела улыбка.

«Антинаучное в восприятии мутантов. Влияние фантастики на образ мутанта» — напечатал Чарльз. Перечитал заголовок. Улыбка исчезла. Чарльз фыркнул и пробормотал:

— Бред какой-то.

— Что, не пишется? — спросил Хэнк.

— Да сейчас напишется, — серьёзно сказал Чарльз, буравя взглядом экран.

Хэнк кивнул и, чуть погодя, спросил:

— А профессор твой, какого он возраста?

Чарльз перевёл на него взгляд, улыбнулся краешком рта и, прикинув, ответил:

— Лет сорок на вид.

— М-м, — протянул Хэнк.

— А что?

— Да так, ничего.

Чарльз вздохнул.

— А ты что пишешь?

— Перевожу с английского статью про будущее 3D моделирования, — улыбнулся Хэнк.

— Ого, круто.

— Автор дал добро ещё в прошлом месяце, всё руки не доходили. А сейчас прямо вдохновение, все свои хвосты закрываю.

— Везёт, — сморщился Чарльз. — У меня, кажется, затык.

Хэнк допечатал предложение и задумался.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — Когда у меня ничего не пишется, я берусь за что-то совершенно новое и непривычное. Обычно помогает.

— Спасибо, но не думаю, что это сработает.

Хэнк развёл руками.

Через десять минут Чарльз трижды написал и стёр первое предложение, но так и не вымучил из себя ничего нового. Алекс с Шоном бросили свою делёжку мороженого и принялись обсуждать учителей. Шон сдавал выпускной экзамен в этом году, но совершенно не представлял, к каким предметам будет готовиться. Алекс пытался наставлять его с высоты своего авторитета третьекурсника.

Дверь распахнулись. В редакцию, запустив с собой холодный воздух, вошли Рейвен и Ангел.

— Холодно сегодня! — с порога сказала Рейвен. — Где мой обещанный тёплый сентябрь?

— Сгорел, мэм, — мгновенно ответил Алекс.

Шон, завидев её, даже подскочил на месте от радости.

— Рейвен, я могу доесть своё мороженое, которое я почти полностью купил на твои-Хэнковы деньги?

— Что? — не поняла Рейвен. — Работай иди, дедлайн в среду!

— Был же в пятницу, — удивлённо сказал Чарльз, пока Шон с несчастным видом поднимался с дивана.

— А издатель сказал, что в среду. Утром. Завтра последний день, а у тебя текст не отредачен, Шон. Алекс, ты закончил своё?

— Закончил ещё три дня назад, — гордо ответил Алекс.

— Вот и иди отсюда, не отвлекай Шона, — скомандовала Рейвен. Её взгляд по-хозяйски метался от стола к столу, а мозг в ускоренном темпе думал, как организовать свой коллектив, стоящий лицом к лицу со страшным словом «сроки».

— Чарльз, — сказала она, как будто только заметив, — Ты пишешь?

— Да, — ответил Ксавьер.

Рейвен скептически посмотрела на документ, в заглавии которого красноречиво значилось: «Аааааааа ненавижу свою работу». Чарльз смутился и свернул вкладку.

— Если не пишется, уступи компьютер Ангел, она должна закончить вёрстку. Всё равно до завтра ты не закончишь, выпустим так. У тебя же есть две статьи?

— Одна, и она не про мутантов.

— Нормально, сойдёт. Скинь её Ангел на флешку. Напишем, что ты приготовил что-то суперское для следующего номера. Сможешь приготовить что-то суперское?

— Не знаю, наверное, — неуверенно сказал Чарльз.

— Вот и отлично. А теперь скидывай статью и иди домой.

Рейвен вытянулась и хлопнула в ладоши.

— За работу! У нас всё получится.

— Ура-а, не дадим дедлайну нас нагнуть, — без энтузиазма протянул Алекс.

— Ты ещё здесь?

— Ухожу, ухожу. Нам с Чарльзом тут не рады.

И, спустя минуту, Чарльз очутился за дверью, торопливо завязывая шарф и морщась от ветра.


	3. Chapter 3

— Боже, как хочется кофе, — послышалось с задней парты.

Вслед за этой фразой раздалось несколько сонных возгласов, выражающих то ли согласие, то ли просьбу не давить на больное.

— И спать, — простонал хриплый голос с задней парты.

— И выпилиться.

Вчера вечером Чарльз вышел из редакции раньше обычного, но из-за дел, которые неизменно возникают в начале года, вернулся в общежитие только в половину девятого. Ему нужно было зайти в канцелярский, завести карточку в библиотеке, разобраться, как доехать до корпуса, кроме как на такси, и сделать ещё кучу подобных мелочей.

Когда он зашёл в комнату, никого из его соседей не было. Не пришли они и в девять часов, и в десять, а когда Чарльз уже собрался ложиться, в комнату ворвался его сосед Маркус.

— Где все? — спросил Чарльз.

— У нас вечеринка в честь поступления, — торопливо сказал Маркус, высыпая содержимое своей сумки на кровать. По голосу было понятно, что он не совсем трезвый.

— Уже? Во сколько? — удивился Чарльз.

Маркус странно посмотрел на него и ответил:

— Два часа, как идёт.

— О.

Судя по заметно поредевшим партам и помятым лицам всё-таки доковылявших до университета, пьянка была знатная. Чарльз и сам не отказался бы от дополнительного часа сна, но на фоне остальных он выглядел просто супермоделью.

Когда в аудиторию вошёл профессор Леншерр, он первым делом внимательно оглядел своих учеников. Поднял брови. Хмыкнул. И констатировал:

— Кто-то вчера хорошо покутил. Вам должно быть стыдно за то, что преподаватель видит вас в таком состоянии.

Его взгляд остановился на Чарльзе. На этот раз Чарльз был не единственным, кто выбрался дальше третьего ряда, но он всё равно выделялся.

— Я вижу, правильно пить из вас умеет только мистер Ксавьер? — хмыкнул Эрик.

Чарльзу почему-то стало стыдно. Оправдывающимся тоном он ответил:

— Я просто был занят и не смог пойти со всеми.

— Сознательное решение, — серьёзно кивнул Эрик.

— Да нет, я бы пошёл, но не смог, — возразил Чарльз, волнуясь, что ещё пара таких «комплиментов» от профессора, и его больше вообще никуда не позовут. — Можно подумать, вы никогда не были студентом.

— Студентом был, но на пары в таком виде никогда не являлся.

— Так нам всем уйти? — неожиданно спросил Чарльз.

«Господи, что?» — пронеслось у него в голове, но отступать было поздно. Так что, стараясь выглядеть как можно увереннее, он продолжил:

— Или личная жизнь студентов это, всё-таки, их дело?

Несколько лежащих на партах учеников заинтересованно подняли головы.

— Вы теперь в юристы записались, мистер Ксавьер? — невозмутимо спросил Эрик. — Оправдываете неподобающее поведение своих одноклассников?

— Не оправдываю, а защищаю их право, — ответил Чарльз. Потом немного подумал и с улыбкой добавил: — Ваша честь.

Эрик посмотрел не него долго и молча, ожидая, что Ксавьер смутится или извинится, но Чарльз изо всех сил не отводил взгляд, хотя чувствовал, что встань он сейчас на ноги, ноги бы задрожали.

— Ладно, — сказал наконец Эрик. — Если вы хотите вступиться за честь группы, я дам вам такую возможность. К следующей неделе приготовите письменную работу, в качестве наказания для ваших… Друзей. Флешку есть.

Чарльз покраснел и кивнул.

— Несите сюда. Сброшу вам на неё задание и в пятницу принесу.

Чарльз сконфуженно наклонился к рюкзаку и, пошарившись, нашёл в кармане маленькую чёрную флешку, на которой он хранил все свои статьи для журнала.

Эрик насмешливым взглядом проводил его до учительского стола и обратно, после чего убрал флешку в свой пенал.

Весь оставшийся урок Чарльз тупо смотрел на часы и молил минутную стрелку идти быстрее.

***

Когда он пришёл в редакцию, внутри царил настоящий хаос. Офис никогда не отличался особым порядком, Шон даже называл его «норой» на манер дома Уизли из «Гарри Поттера», но сегодня беспорядок перешёл все мыслимые и немыслимые границы.

Осторожно перешагнув коробку прошлогодних подшивок на входе, Чарльз спросил:

— Что здесь происходит?

На кресле в окружении различной мелочи сидели Рейвен и Ангел. Шон обнаружился под столом, Алекса с Хэнком ещё не было.

— Ты почему на телефон не отвечаешь? — точно так же не здороваясь, воскликнула Рейвен.

— У нас ЧэПэ, — сообщил Шон. — Завтра встреча с издателем, а Ангел флешку потеряла. Со всей инфой по новому номеру и парой недоделанных страниц.

— Я её не теряла, умник, — едко сказала Ангел. — Она была воткнута в компьютер. Она _всегда_ воткнута в компьютер!

— Но сейчас-то там её нет, — пожал плечами Шон.

Чарльз посмотрел на блок питания. Флешка Ангел, маленькая и чёрная, торчала из разъёма.

— А разве… — он не закончил и указал на компьютер. Ангел обернулась и фыркнула:

— Ну да, мы ведь совсем тупые.

— Не кипятись так, — положила ей руку на плечо Рейвен.

— Это не та флешка, — пояснил Шон. — Это другая какая-то.

— В смысле «другая»? — не понял Чарльз. — Чья она?

— А мы, блять, знаем! — срывающимся голосом воскликнула Ангел. — Мы же тут за всеми флешками следим!

Чарльз подошёл к компьютеру и сел на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть флешку. Маленькая и чёрная. На десять гигабайтов.

— У меня такая же, — сказал Ксавьер. — Я её сегодня профессору Леншерру сдал.

Ангел подняла на него покрасневшие глаза. Шон посмотрел, склонив голову на бок, будто думая.

Чарльз соображал достаточно быстро, когда как следует на этом сосредотачивался. Поэтому из них четверых он первым ругнулся себе под нос.

Что интересно, времени было уже много. Ксавьеру казалось, что день только начался: пары были сдвоенными и ощущались как одна. Но, будь сейчас зима, за окном бы уже начало темнеть.

Ангел, Рейвен и Шон сидели на диване, тупо смотря на устроенный при поисках беспорядок. Чарльз нервно стучал ногтями по столу.

Хэнк с Алексом обещали подъехать минут через пять.

— И что нам делать? — первым нарушил молчание Шон. Рейвен вздохнула.

— По-хорошему, звонить редактору и договариваться на другой срок.

— Он же нас пошлёт.

— Да, пошлёт, — согласилась Рейвен. — В прошлые два раза не послал, в этот раз — точно.

Чарльз виновато опустил глаза и пробормотал:

— Мне правда жаль, что так вышло.

— Да и хрен с ним, потом извинишься, — махнула рукой Рейвен. — Нам нужно решить, что делать сейчас.

— Ты же сказала, звонить редактору? — недоумённо напомнил Шон.

— Ты глухой или как?! — взорвалась Ангел. — Редактор на наши проблемы хотел класть большой, толстый…

— А номер профессора у тебя есть? — перебила её Рейвен, обращаясь к Чарльзу.

— Не-а, — виновато качнул головой Ксавьер.

— А у однокурсников можешь узнать?

— Он никому свой номер не давал, я уверен.

Рейвен подпёрла голову рукой и вздохнула.

— М-да. Ваши предложения?

— А почему ты не сохраняешь странички на компе? — поинтересовался Шон у Ангел.

— Иди нахер.

— У компьютера какие-то проблемы с памятью, — ответила за неё Рейвен. — Он ничего весом больше пары байтов не сохраняет. Хэнк сказал.

— Так надо в ремонт отнести.

— Поздно ты спохватился, — съязвила Ангел.

Чарльз снова начал извиняться, но Рейвен его прервала:

— Давайте по существу.

Но ничего сверх того, что уже было предложено, им так и не пришло в голову. Чарльз встал и с крайне расстроенным видом стал собирать вещи, раскладывая по местам. Он хотел быть хоть немного полезным в ситуации, которая произошла по его вине.

Через несколько минут приехали Хэнк и Алекс.

Заранее готовясь к ругани, Чарльз поджал губы и сел на стул, сложив руки на коленях, словно провинившийся школьник.

— Всем привет, — сказал Хэнк, заходя в дверной проём, да так и замер на месте. Сперва Ксавьер решил, что он рассматривает остатки беспорядка, но потом Хэнк выдохнул и проговорил:

— Чарльз, ну ты чего?

Чарльз удивлённо поднял глаза. Наверное, со стороны он выглядел жалко.

Хэнк подошёл, пододвинул к нему свой стул и сел рядом, положив руку ему на плечо, как будто заменяя этим неловкие объятия.

— Флешка да флешка, она не стоит твоих… твоей…

Он покрутил ладонью, подбирая слово.

— Выглядит, как будто у него кто-то умер, — буркнул Алекс.

— Именно, — согласился Хэнк. — Девчонки, вы, наверное, переборщили со своими…

Он обернулся к дивану, увидел плачущую Ангел и замолчал. Несколько секунд никто не произносил ни слова.

— Так, — вздохнул наконец Хэнк, — Давайте сейчас включим свет, врубим приятную музыку и быстро здесь всё уберём. Хорошо?

Ангел шмыгнула носом и молча покивала. Остальные не реагировали. Хэнк дважды моргнул, обрабатывая полученные данные, и решил:

— А ещё лучше, уберёмся завтра. А сейчас пойдём в кафе, выпьем кофе и съедим чего-нибудь вкусного. Ангел, ты же любишь чизкейки? Чарльз — брауни, если я не ошибаюсь. Мы с Алексом всё оплатим.

— А может, лучше чего-нибудь выпьем? — дрожащим голосом спросила Ангел.

Хэнк подумал и неуверенно согласился:

— Можно и выпить.

Ангел размазала пальцами тушь под глазами и пробормотала:

— Я сейчас.

Она достала телефон и, включив веб-камеру принялась исправлять макияж. Чарльз снова начал убираться, но Хэнк его остановил.

— Потом, — серьёзно сказал он. — Сейчас мы будем пить. Потом развезу вас домой.

Чарльз опустил глаза.

— Спасибо.

— Да не за что. Мы же не просто коллеги, мы друзья. Какой-то флешке нас не разлучить.

Когда они добрались до бара, за окном уже стемнело. Часы над дверью показывали половину девятого.

Бар был не самым чистым, не самым близким к редакции, но зато самым дешёвым. Хэнк заказал пива на всех, кроме себя и Ангел, которая попросила какой-то подозрительный коктейль с вишнёвым топпингом. Постепенно все приободрились. Шон начал рассказывать какую-то историю про своих одноклассников, вызывая смех у остальных.

И только Чарльз всё это время сидел хмурый.

Несмотря на то, что в происшествии его никто не винил, несмотря на то, что его прямой вины там и не было, он никак не мог перестать думать о том, что всё испортил.

— Хей, Чарли, ну ты чего? — уже слегка пьяным голосом позвала Рейвен. — У тебя стакан ещё полный, а я заказываю второй. Нам достаточно одного трезвенника в компании.

Чарльз вздохнул, немного подумал и неуверенно сказал:

— Я подумал, может всё-таки позвонить редактору? Ну, перенести срок. Или хотя бы предупредить, что мы не придём.

Рейвен поморщилась, словно от головной боли. Хэнк поразмышлял над его словами и вздохнул:

— Да, по-хорошему надо звонить.

— Тогда я пойду, позвоню?

Хэнк серьёзно на него посмотрел и вдруг спросил:

— Чарльз, скажи честно, это не из-за того, что ты считаешь, будто теперь что-то всем должен?

— Нет, — ответил Чарльз, напрягая пальцы, сжимающие стакан. Хэнк перевёл взгляд на его пиво и обратно. Чарльз смущённо уставился в стол.

— Ладно, — согласился Хэнк без явной охоты. — Если тебе от этого будет легче — звони.

— А потом возвращайся к нам — пить пиво и снимать стресс! — добавила Рейвен.

И Чарльз, взяв телефон, вышел на улицу.

Обратно он пришёл взволнованным и привлёк к себе взгляды, даже не начав говорить.

— Ты что, премию мира выиграл? — усмехнулся Алекс. — Что с лицом?

— Я поговорил с редактором, — быстро сказал Ксавьер, — и он сказал, что готов перенести встречу на два часа дня!

Повисло молчание. Потом Ангел сказала:

— Ты, конечно, прости, но какой от этого толк? Ты не сможешь забрать флешку завтра, и, тем более, я не успею закончить странички.

— Мы можем найти номер профессора и я попрошу его отдать мне флешку на первой паре. Я к нему зайду. А потом сразу передам тебе. Тебе же хватит нескольких часов?

— Ты говорил, у тебя нет его номера, — заметила Рейвен.

— Я подумал, что мы можем попытаться найти его в соцсетях, — сказал Чарльз. — Возможно, там будет номер, но если нет, то мы просто напишем в сообщения.

— Если судить по твоему описанию, профессор Леншерр не тот, кто мониторит свои сообщения каждые пять минут, — засомневалась Рейвен. — Да и где он может сидеть? В инстаграмме? Точно нет. В твиттере? Это просто смешно.

— А представьте, если у него есть свой блог в тумбе, где он делает коллажики по любимым историческим событиям, — выпалил Шон. Алекс засмеялся.

— Фейсбук, — предложил вдруг Хэнк. — Мне кажется, это самый вероятный вариант.

— Или отвечает на вопросы, — не унимался Шон, — Типа, «если бы в лодке было только одно свободное место, а рядом с тобой стояли Жанна Д’арк и Екатерина Великая…

— Шон, раздай интернет, — перебила его Рейвен.

— Это неуважение, — надулся Шон, но всё-таки взял в руки телефон. Через минуту Чарльз, Хэнк и Ангел уже столпились за спиной у Рейвен, в то время, как Шон продолжал фантазировать на тему профиля Эрика в тамблере.

Эриков Леншерров на Фейсбуке оказалось не очень много. Нужного они нашли почти сразу: на фото Эрик сидел в деловом костюме, сложив руки на столе.

Информация многого не дала. В профиле было указано, что Эрику тридцать восемь, что он женат, и что последний визит на фейсбук был…

— Полгода назад, супер, — закатила глаза Ангел. — Он, наверное, создал аккаунт и больше им не пользовался.

Рейвен прокрутила страничку ниже.

— Смотрите-ка, есть публикации, — заметил Хэнк.

— Что там может быть? — заинтересовалась Рейвен. — Что-то типа «поздравляю всех с медовым спасом»?

— И гифки шакального качества, — улыбнулся Хэнк.

Но, к всеобщему удивлению, посты оказались самыми обычными. На последнем Эрик сидел на диване в обнимку с какой-то женщиной в окружении коробок.

— Я не знал, что у него есть жена, — сказал Чарльз.

Рейвен кликнула по описанию и они вчетвером уставились на текст. В нём говорилось, что Эрик переехал в новый дом и собирается отмечать новоселье.

— А покажи профессора поближе, — попросила Ангел.

Рейвен открыла фотографию, чтобы приблизить лицо Эрика, как вдруг Хэнк воскликнул:

— Стоять! Смотрите.

Он указал пальцем на цифры под фотографией.

— Это что, координаты? — нахмурилась Рейвен.

— Похоже на то. Наверное, у него включена геолокация. Подожди, я сейчас в картах наберу.

Хэнк перепечатал адрес себе на телефон и кликнул на кнопку поиска. Закрутилось колёсико загрузки, словно оттягивая торжественный момент, а потом на экране возникла красная капелька с надписью «400 метров от вас».

— Ого, — только и смог выдохнуть Чарльз.

— Мы прям сталкеры, — рассмеялась Ангел. — А чё, он реально так близко живёт?

— Мы, когда ехали, должны были проезжать мимо, — кивнул Хэнк.

— Ничего себе.

Они замолчали, обдумывая одну и ту же мысль, но боясь высказать её вслух.

— В принципе… — первым начал Чарльз.

— Мы как бы можем… —

— Пока ещё не совсем поздно…

— Вы предлагаете к нему зайти? — поставила своим вопросом точку Рейвен. После секундой паузы, Чарльз ответил:

— Ну типа да.

— Думаете, он нас не выгонит?

— Да нет, с чего бы ему? Мы ведь не в гости пришли, а по важному делу, — пожал плечами Чарльз. В его голосе чувствовалась неуверенность.

— Для нас альтернатива это разборки с издательством, — напомнила Ангел.

— Да уж…

Чарльз пододвинул к себе кружку пива и в один заход осушил половину. Потом с тревогой спросил:

— А если это не его дом? Если координаты неправильные?

— Извинимся и уйдём, — ответил ему Хэнк.

— А если он скажет, что мы сошли с ума, если решили выследить его адрес только для того, чтобы забрать флешку?

— Не скажет.

— А если…

— Так, отставить панику, — перебила его Рейвен. — Мы решили, что пойдём, значит пойдём.

— Куда пойдёте? — спросил Шон, только сейчас прислушавшись к их разговору.

— К учителю Чарльза, просить флешку назад.

— А, — без интереса сказал Шон. — Мы вас тут подождём.

Он пододвинул к себе недопитую кружку Чарльза.

— Эй, погоди-ка, — понял Алекс, — Тебе нельзя это пить, ты ещё школьник!

— Неверно, — довольно улыбнулся Шон, — Мне нельзя это покупать. Нет закона, который запрещает пить.

— Вообще-то, есть, — сказала Ангел.

— Ты что, юрист?

Та вздохнула и взяла его за руку.

— Короче, ты идёшь с нами, пока никого не оштрафовали.

— Блин, — сморшился Шон. — А так всё хорошо начиналось…

Дом Эрика Леншерра не походил на высокий готический особняк, как это представлял себе Чарльз, и даже не был окружён высоким кованым забором. Вокруг башен — которых тоже не было — не летали вороны и не сгущались тучи. Как всегда, фантазии оказались лучше реальности.

Это была симпатичная двухэтажная коробочка с крыльцом, увитым вянущими от холода стебельками. Под окнами были обозначены места для клумб, правда, незасаженные. Стены, стоит отдать им должное, были каменными, но не из массивных холодных булыжников, а просто покрытые декоративной плиточкой. Словом, если бы слухи о том, что Эрик Леншерр — вампир, оказались правдой, то это бы был самый скучный вампирский особняк, какой только можно представить.

За флешкой было решено отправить одного Чарльза, так как в полном составе их нетрезвая компания могла вызвать недоверие.

Чарльз, то и дело оглядываясь на друзей, поднялся на крыльцо. В голове почему-то мелькнула ассоциация с жертвоприношением.

— А не слишком поздно? — спросил он, не решаясь постучаться.

— Половина десятого. Нормально, — крикнул ему Хэнк. — Давай, он же умный человек, всё адекватно воспримет.

Чарльз вздохнул, зажмурился и постучал в дверь. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Он обернулся на друзей. Алекс замахал рукой, мол, действуй.

Чарльз постучался снова, на этот раз погромче, но и на этот раз никто ему не открыл.

— Может, его нет дома? — крикнула Рейвен. — Свет не горит.

— Или это не его дом, — ответил Чарльз. — Сейчас, подождите.

Он спустился с крыльца и, подойдя к окну, заглянул внутрь. Это была гостиная. Чарльз оглядел комнату и заметил сумку около кофейного столика.

— Да, это его сумка, — крикнул он друзьям. — В смысле, это его дом, потому что внутри сумка, с которой он ходит в институт.

Чарльз присмотрелся повнимательней и воскликнул:

— О, там на кресле лежит пенал, в котором должна быть моя флешка. Это точно его дом, и профессор Леншерр здесь сегодня был.

— Постучись ещё раз, вдруг он не услышал, — предложила Рейвен.

— Или поищи звонок, — крикнул Хэнк.

Чарльз вернулся к двери и снова постучался, но безрезультатно. Звонка поблизости тоже не оказалось.

— Я посмотрю, может с другой стороны окна горят, — сказал Чарльз, уже не мечтая, что из их затеи что-то выйдет.

Надеясь, что за ним сейчас не наблюдает какая-нибудь шибко подозрительная соседка, он обошёл дом и взглянул наверх. Света не было, но внизу, на кухне, было открыто окно.

Чарльз вернулся к друзьям и рассказал им об этом.

— Кто уходит из дома, оставляя окно открытым? — удивился Хэнк.

— Кто-то не очень внимательный, — предположила Ангел.

— Кто-то, кто скоро вернётся, — сказал Алекс. — Может, он пошёл в магазин хлеба купить?

— Или к соседу, смотреть футбол, — добавил Шон.

— Профессор Леншерр не любит футбол, — с сомнением протянул Чарльз.

— А ты уверен?

Чарльз задумался.

— Чёрт, нет. Не уверен. Но мне кажется, он не из тех людей, кто смотрит футбол с друзьями.

— В старой майке под пивко, — развеселился Шон, — И ещё иногда вскакивает и кричит на телек.

— Ага, и параллельно строчит посты в тамблер, — закатила глаза Ангел.

— Почему нет? Интересный персонаж получается.

Хэнк вздохнул и посмотрел на часы.

— Кажется, ничего не выйдет. Нам нужно домой. У меня общежитие закрывается в одиннадцать, а мне ещё вас развести.

— Не волнуйся, я сама дойду, — сказала Ангел. — Мне недалеко.

— Я могу взять такси, — сказал Алекс. — Ты и так меня сегодня подвёз.

Хэнк кивнул.

— Ладно. А ты, Чарльз?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Ксавьер.

— Пошли с нами, погуляем, — предложил Алекс. — Может, когда вернёмся, твой профессор будет дома. А до общаги я тебя на такси подброшу, оплатим пополам.

Немного поколебавшись, Чарльз согласился.

— Тогда до завтра, — улыбнулся Хэнк.

Они переобнимались друг с другом и разошлись в разные стороны.

Втроём с Ангел и Алексом они вернулись в бар, выпили ещё по кружке и заметно повеселели. Ангел рассказала, как она чуть не завалила творческий конкурс в институте. Алекс вспомнил несколько забавных случаев с зачётов. Чарльз в основном слушал, но общее настроение веселья и безрассудности ему передалось. Потом они ещё раз выпили, дойдя до того состояния, когда все запреты приобретают рекомендательный характер, а душу тянет у приключениям.

— Ну я и говорю, — бурно рассказывала Ангел, — Постановка была — чёрное на чёрном. Бокал там, пистолет, такая хреновина… Забыла название. Виноград ещё. И всё чёрное. Я всё первое занятие чисто один пистолет писала, он такой прям охуительно чёрный вышел, как ебаная ночь.

— Тш-ш-ш, — зашипел Чарльз, хихикая, — мы же в общественном месте.

— Вообще по барабану. Охуительно чёрный пистолет, баночка была новая, я ещё краску испачкать не успела. Короче, прихожу на следующий день, а её нет.

— Кого? — нахмурился Алекс.

— Этой… Бля. Баночки. С краской.

— А-а-а.

— Вот. Ну я подумала, и начала писать виноград фиолетовым с розовым. А потом драпировку…

— Кого?

— Да тряпочку эту, которая на фоне висит. Тоже, кстати, чёрную.

— А-а-а, всё, всё, прости.

— Короче тряпочка вышла такой сине-лиловой. А зеркало — вот как та хрень называется, вспомнила — прям крутое получилось, только не чёрное. Я имею в виду, не в чёрной оправе.

— Чёрное зеркало, — усмехнулся Алекс, — Блин, я из-за тебя про ту свинью вспомнил.

— Да там только первая серия такая! — воскликнул Чарльз, — Правда, Алекс, ты посмотри дальше, классный сериал.

— Тихо, я не закончила, — замахала на них Ангел, — Короче я всю постановку размалевала всеми тёмными цветами, какие у меня были, кроме чёрного. Пистолет там был как дыра в рисунке. Я его хотела переписать, а потом пришёл наш препод и такой: «Ебать, это шедевр». Короче препод сказал, что у меня в работе есть задумка, что ничто так не черно, как оружие, потому что оно несёт смерть. Типа, я глубже всех посмотрела. Прикольно, да? Мне тоже понравилось, я решила так и оставить.

— Я полностью согласен, — закивал Чарльз. — Всегда нужно смотреть глубже.

— Преподы бывают странные, но это иногда очень интересно.

— Да.

В их три изменённых алкоголем разума одновременно пришла одна и та же мысль.

— Пошлите, проверим, может профессор домой пришёл.

— Мы ж пьяные, — возразил Чарльз. Эта мысль почему-то вызвала у него смех, и он, особо не понимая, почему, рассмеялся.

— Да ну, это почти незаметно, — махнула рукой Ангел, встала и покачнулась. — Пошлите. Прикиньте, какие мы будем спасители, если он дома?

Эрика дома не было.

— И чё, мы зря сюда пёрлись? — фыркнул Алекс. — Кто вообще решил, что он должен скоро прийти?

— Ты и решил, — вспомнил Чарльз.

— Я так решил, потому что ты сказал, что окно открыто.

— Ну так оно было открыто, — развёл руками Чарльз. — Оно и сейчас открыто, наверное.

— Слушайте, — сказала вдруг Ангел, — так если окно открыто, а дома никого нет, может мы того…

Она подвигала бровями, предлагая додумать фразу.

— Переспим? — не понял Алекс.

— Что? — удивилась Ангел, — Нет, ты тупой что ли? Причём тут это?

— Ты просто так бровями сделала, как будто намекала на секс, — растерялся Алекс.

— О, ну да, женщины же могут намекать на секс всем, чем угодно!

— А что ты имела в виду?

Ангел закатила глаза и зарычала. Потом метнула взгляд на Ксавьера и резковато спросила:

— Чарльз, может ты меня правильно понял? Или ты тоже подумал про секс?

— Нет, я же не Алекс, — улыбнулся Чарльз. — Я вообще ничего не понял.

— Супер.

Ангел глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь, и повторила свою мысль, на этот раз, более ясно:

— Мы можем осторожно влезть через окно, забрать флешку и вылезти, раз там всё равно никого нет.

— По-моему, лучше нам так не делать, — неуверенно протянул Чарльз.

— Почему? — спросила Ангел. — Крутой же план.

— Не знаю… Всё-таки, это его дом. Невежливо получится.

— Да он ничего не узнает. Мы тихонько заберём и всё. Окно открыто как будто специально для нас — это знак судьбы. Была бы здесь Рейвен, она бы со мной согласилась.

Авторитет Рейвен был значительно выше, чем у Ангел, так что своим аргументом она попала в точку. Для закрепления успеха, она сказала:

— Мы с вами возьмём флешку, я за ночь всё доработаю, и с утра уже будет готово. Мы будем настоящими героями, спасшими редакцию. Рейвен и Хэнк её своими руками взрастили, мы не дадим ей погибнуть!

Как именно редакция могла погибнуть было не очень понятно, но и не нужно, поскольку больше Чарльза и Алекса можно было не убеждать.

— Хорошо, но мы будем о-о-очень тихо, — сказал Чарльз. — Всё, с этого момента говорим шёпотом.

— Окей, — прошептал Алекс.

— Отлично, — прошептала Ангел.

И они, представляя себя кем-то, вроде шпионов, «покрались» к открытому окну.

Ангел сказала, что она в юбке, поэтому будет стоять на улице, на случай, если Эрик вдруг появится. Первым полез Алекс.

Он схватился за кухонный гарнитур и втянул себя внутрь, пару раз ненадолго застряв. Чарльз бесшумно засмеялся в кулак.

— Чё смешного? — спросил Алекс.

— Ничего, ничего, — помотал головой Чарльз. — Ты похож на червяка.

— А как ты собираешься пролезать?

Чарльз задумался, сунул голову внутрь и посмотрел по сторонам. Потом просунул руку и, передвинув защёлку, открыл окно до конца.

— Вот так. Ангел, сделаешь мне подножку?

Ангел помогла ему залезть внутрь. Спустя несколько секунд Чарльз уже стоял в кухне.

— Мне всё-таки кажется, мы делаем что-то неправильное, — весело сказал Чарльз. — Не знаю, что. Наверное, мы всё же пьяные.

Алекс заметил на столе пакет яблок и схватил одно.

— Эй, он же заметит! — расширил глаза Чарльз.

— Да ерунда, тут целая куча.

— Мы пришли только за флешкой.

Но Алекс уже успел сделать большой укус, и теперь довольно жевал, находя свои действия очень забавными. Чарльз не выдержал и усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, но больше ничего не трогай. Это невежливо.

Он прошёл в гостиную и взял в руки пенал.

— Чарльз, смотри, как я могу! — шёпотом позвал Алекс. Ксавьер обернулся.

Алекс взял в руки ещё два яблока и начал ими жонглировать.

— Алекс, ты клоун, — прошептала Ангел в окно.

— А?

Он обернулся и одно из яблок упало. Пытаясь его поймать, Алекс дёрнулся назад, задел рукой стул, и тот с грохотом повалился на пол.

Чарльз закрыл лицо руками.

— Ты идиот, — прошептал он.

И тут на втором этаже послышалось какое-то движение. Хлопнула дверь. По полу раздались шаги.

— Чёрт! — расширил глаза Чарльз, и мгновенно кинулся на кухню, — Алекс, там кто-то есть! Вали давай в окно.

Алекс быстро сложил свои яблоки в пакет и зачем-то начал поднимать стул, но Чарльз зашипел на него, так что он бросил все свои дела и полез в окно.

Лез Алекс не очень быстро. Ксавьер то и дело нетерпеливо оглядывался, боясь, что их застукают. Когда окно, наконец, было свободно, Чарльз успел только опереться коленом о кухонный гарнитур, как вдруг услышал прямо за своей спиной чей-то голос.

— Чарльз?!


	4. Chapter 4

— Чарльз?!

Чарльз медленно обернулся. В дверном проходе стоял профессор Леншерр в домашнем халате. В одной его руке был пистолет, а во второй — телефон, с набранным номером полиции.

— Здрасте, — сказал Чарльз. — Вы только не стреляйте. Пистолет он это… Несёт смерть. Поэтому чёрный. Это художники так считают.

Профессор нахмурился и пригляделся к нему получше. Его брови поползли вверх. Не опуская пистолета, он подошёл ближе и посмотрел Чарльзу в глаза.

— Ксавьер, это правда вы?!

— А вы что думали, когда говорили «Чарльз»?

Эрик принюхался.

— Вы пьяны?

— Чуть-чуть, — севшим от волнения голосом ответил Чарльз.

_Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, невозможно поверить, что всё это происходит взаправду, и, должно быть, профессор его просто убьёт после такого._

— Что вы делаете у меня в доме?

— Я… Вы только не сердитесь, я просто не знал, что вы дома…

 _Да ты мастер отвечать на вопросы_ — пронеслось в голове.

— Интересно, — хмыкнул Эрик.

— Ой, я не совсем это имел в виду… Может, уберёте пистолет?

— Я сам решу.

— Л-ладно, без проблем.

Чарльз нервно хихикнул, но нечеловеческим усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться.

— Что вы делаете в моём доме? — сухо повторил вопрос Эрик. — В одиннадцать часов вечера.

— Я…

Чарльз пожал плечами, уставился взглядом в пол и оправдывающимся тоном залепетал:

— Я вам сегодня флешку отдал, чтоб вы скинули задание, а она оказалась не моя, а моей подруги, и она нам очень нужна завтра утром, так что мы не знали, что делать, и пошли к вам, а вас нет дома… и мы сначала хотели позвонить, но ни у кого вашего номера нет, а в институте вы появитесь уже поздно и за флешкой домой ради меня всё равно не поедете, потому что я срываю вам уроки да и вообще, это мои проблемы, что я всё перепутал и забрал флешку Ангел, а не свою.

Голос Чарльза задолжал. Эрик, который только сумел нагнать на себя строгий вид человека, шокированного проникновением в свой дом, растерялся.

— В общем, мы очень расстроились и выпили немного, — срывающимся голосом продолжил Чарльз, — Я п-просто подумал, что если я уже в начале года так всё порчу, то что будет потом? Я так устал, я… То есть… Сразу после чего-то весёлого и нелепого ты чувствуешь себя крутым, но проходит какое-то время, и ты начинаешь париться из-за этого, и думать, что других тот случай, вероятно, взбесил, и это всё стресс, стресс и стресс, а ещё ведь только второй день, что, если я просто не вольюсь в этот темп?

Эрик слушал, не зная, как реагировать, и мысленно прикидывал, сколько Чарльзу понадобилось выпить, чтобы вломиться в чужой дом и в слезах начать делиться своими переживаниями. А говорил Чарльз именно в слезах. Он стоял, сложив руки на груди, и смотрел вбок, всё его лицо пылало, а на щеках блестели в темноте две влажные дорожки. То и дело он шумно втягивал воздух носом, прерывая поток слов, но уже через секунду продолжал говорить.

— Мы просто… Я просто… Мне так жаль, что так вышло, профессор, это странно выглядит, но мы просто хотели взять флешку… Не надо было пить перед этим, тем более, вы сами говорили… А, неважно… Просто это были очень тяжёлые два дня после лета, и так хотелось расслабиться ненадолго… Вот мы и пришли пьяные.

— А «мы» — это кто? — спросил Эрик осторожно, на всякий случай оглядев кухню.

— Ещё Рейвен и… Нет, стоп, они уехали. О.

Чарльз вдруг прикусил язык и крайне неправдоподобно себя исправил:

— Вообще-то это был я один. Никого со мной не было больше.

— Опять друзей прикрываете?

К своему удивлению, в собственном голосе Эрик услышал какую-то насмешку, вместо привычной сухости и куда более подходящей для ситуации злости.

— Никого я не прикрываю, — сказал Чарльз. — Я один пришёл.

— Сделаю вид, что поверил. Как вам вообще в голову пришло залезть в чужой дом через окно посреди ночи?

— Я не знаю, — всхлипнул Чарльз.

Он правда не знал. Как такое вообще могло в голову прийти?

Эрик глубоко вздохнул и положил пистолет на стол. Некоторое время он думал, что делать. Его жизненный опыт не включал в себя внезапно свалившихся на голову пьяных, грустных студентов.

— Ладно, в таком состоянии с вами разговаривать бесполезно, — решил он. — Ругать тоже. Вызову вам такси, разберёмся потом. Деньги есть?

— Есть, — кивнул Чарльз.

— Это хорошо.

Эрик достал телефон и набрал службу заказа такси. Назвал свой адрес, потом адрес общежития, и удовлетворённо положил трубку.

— Через пять минут подъедет.

— Спасибо, — смущённо сказал Чарльз. — Ой, погодите, вы сказали про общагу?

— А ты квартиру снимаешь?

Эрик не заметил, как перешёл на ты.

— Н-нет, но просто нас не пускают после одиннадцати. Я как-то не подумал.

— Надо было подумать, — спокойно сказал Эрик, снова набирая номер, на этот раз, чтобы отменить заказ.

Когда с этим было покончено, он молча уставился на Чарльза. Тот так и не осмелился поднять глаза.

— Так, — сказал Эрик. — И куда мне тебя? На вокзале спать будешь?

— С-сегодня минус шесть ночью, — машинально ответил Чарльз.

Эрик цыкнул и заключил:

— Не сильно тепло. Плохо, что я не такой изверг, как думают.

Он помолчал, потом задал вопрос:

— Родители у тебя далеко живут?

— В другом городе, но мы с ними не очень как-то. Я в начале лета сюда переехал, чтоб побыстрее того… Слинять. Мама не хотела, чтобы я был журналистом.

— Про твои отношения с семьёй я слушать не хочу.

— Извините.

Эрик бросил на него взгляд, и краешек его губы дёрнулся. Потом он предложил:

— Могу постелить на диване, если ты не заблюёшь мне ковёр.

— Ой, правда? — округлил глаза Чарльз, — Если вам не сложно. И если вы меня потом всю жизнь ненавидеть не будете.

— Не буду. Лет в восемьдесят, так уж и быть, прощу.

— Спасибо!

Чарльз вытер слёзы и, потупившись, добавил:

— Вы только не думайте, что я специально вам на жалость давил. Я ненавижу давить на жалость, это как-то случайно вышло.

— Я услышал, замолчи уже, — вздохнул Эрик. — Голова от тебя болит. Сам потом пожалеешь, что столько наболтал.

— Ага.

Эрик прошёл в гостиную, включил свет и скинул с дивана подушки.

— Твоя постель, — сказал он, — Сейчас схожу за одеялом.

Чарльз хотел следовать за ним, но Эрик рукой его остановил:

— Я сам в состоянии принести одеяло.

— Ладно, понял.

Чарльз сел на диван и сложил руки на коленях, как самый невинный ученик на свете. Диван оказался мягкий, как зефир, что совсем не вязалось с образом профессора.

Через некоторое время спустился Эрик с пледом и подушкой, кинул их на кресло.

— Вода на кухне в графине, туалет по коридору направо, проснёшься с утра — можешь сразу идти домой.

Чарльз кивнул.

— Если будет слишком плохо…

Эрик задумался, ушёл на кухню и достал с верхней полки шкафа какой-то ящик. Порывшись в нём немного, он вытащил квадратную бумажную упаковочку.

— Вот это на один стакан воды, понял?

— Да.

— Молодец.

Эрик осмотрел комнату, словно проверяя, не забыл ли чего, кивнул сам себе, щёлкнул выключателем и пошёл на второй этаж.

— Спокойной ночи! — крикнул ему вдогонку Чарльз.

— Ага, сладких снов, — буркнул профессор.

Чарльз лёг, натянув плед до подбородка, и почти утонул в мягких подушках. Ему казалось, что после такой встряски он ещё долго не заснёт, размышляя о том, как бездарно испортил себе жизнь, но… ему было так мягко и хорошо. И пахло как-то по-особенному спокойно.

«Диван-облако» — подумал Чарльз, уже засыпая. Серое, дождевое, но облако.

***

Чарльз перевернулся на бок, и плед медленно сполз с его плеча. Стало прохладно. Сморщившись и простонав что-то невразумительное, он, не открывая глаз, потянулся рукой к полу. Пальцы нащупали ковёр. Очень мягкий и ворсистый. В общежитии такого не было.

Со страдальческим лицом Чарльз приподнялся на локтях и попытался разлепить глаза. Мозг отказывался нормально соображать, но, наученный сериалами о студенческой жизни, Ксавьер не волновался о своём местонахождении. Вроде бы, это было нормально и даже круто — не помнить с утра, как ты очутился в определённом месте.

Глаза открылись, и он смог оценить обстановку. Светло. Чисто. Телевизор просто огромный.

Чарльз склонил голову вбок, вспоминая, видел ли когда-нибудь такой огромный телевизор. Кажется, в его комнате даже не было достаточно свободного места на стенах, чтоб такой повесить.

Затем включилась рациональная часть его сознания, растолкала все остальные мысли и завопила.

Чарльз похолодел, понимая, что произошло, и завертел головой.

— Семь двадцать, — послышалось с кухни.

Чарльз сел и вытянул шею, разглядев через дверной проём профессора Леншерра. Вернее, только часть его спины в белой рубашке. Судя по звуку, он что-то печатал.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Чарльз. Всё мысли из головы позорно дезертировали, осталась только вежливость, и к счастью, немного здравого смысла. Ровно столько, чтобы не спросить у профессора: «Как спалось?».

— Доброе, — ответил Эрик, — _Как спалось?_

— Нормально, — прошептал Чарльз себе под нос, убеждая себя в том, что происходящее реально. Потом кашлянул и повторил ответ, уже громко.

— Это хорошо, — невозмутимо сказал Эрик.

Чарльз попытался слезть с дивана, чуть не упав с непривычки, и нерешительно направился на кухню. Говорить через коридор было как-то некрасиво.

Эрик сидел за кухонным столом на том самом стуле, который вчера уронил Алекс, и работал. На носу у него были небольшие очки. Рядом с ним стояла большая кружка густого кофе с эмблемой университета. Чарльз застыл, сомневаясь, стоит ли ему садиться напротив. Эрик подсказки не дал.

— Эм-м, — протянул Чарльз, привлекая внимание.

Эрик поднял взгляд.

— Что?

— То, что вчера было, оно же… Было, да? В смысле…

— Ваше проникновение в мой дом в нетрезвом виде?

— Да, — где-то между вопросом и утверждением протянул Чарльз.

— Было.

— Ага. Хорошо.

— Не очень-то и хорошо, на самом деле.

— Ой, ну да.

Эрик допечатал предложение, отодвинул ноутбук и заговорил, сложив ладони в кулак:

— Объясните мне, Чарльз, как вы могли прийти у решению, что проникать в мой дом — хорошая затея?

— Мы были пьяные, — ответил Ксавьер, покраснев. — То есть, я.

— А если бы меня действительно не было дома? У меня стоит сигнализация. Она бы сработала, приехала охрана, вас бы скрутили вместе с вашими друзьями, и увезли в полицию до выяснения обстоятельств. Это же не шутки.

Чарльз молчал, осознавая, насколько вчерашние действия были более нелепыми, чем они тогда предполагали.

— Да вас бы слушать никто не стал с этой флешкой, — продолжал Эрик, — Вы представляете себе, как это выглядит со стороны? Группа пьяных молодых людей лезут в богатый дом через окно чтобы забрать что-то, что им «позарез нужно». Хорошо, что я вас помню, а если бы нет? Поток большой, вы не единственный мой студент-первокурсник. Если бы на вашем месте оказался кто-то другой, то я бы слушать не стал, что ему там от меня нужно. Вы же чуть не совершили преступление. Чуть что вышло бы не так — вас бы посадили.

— Извините.

— Не нужно передо мной извиняться, я просто пытаюсь донести, как вам повезло. Вы вообще не задумывались, чем могут обернуться ваши действия? А если бы дошло до других ваших коллег? Подстрекательство тоже уголовно наказуемо.

— История не терпит сослагательных наклонений, — пробормотал Чарльз.

— Что? — переспросил профессор изумлённо.

— Я говорю, всё же уже произошло, зачем вот эти «бы».

Чарльз неловко улыбнулся. Эрик как-то странно посмотрел на него, а потом вдруг захохотал.

— Да что вы говорите? Неслыханная наглость! Вы очень самонадеянный человек. Потрясающе…

От смеха у него даже выступили слезинки в уголках глаз. Чарльз неуверенно заулыбался. Эрик закончил смеяться, выдохнул и вдруг встал.

— Кофе пьёте?

— Что? — удивился Чарльз.

— Кофе, — повторил профессор. — Будете кофе?

— Я больше по какао, — сказал Чарльз.

— Хм, ну какао у меня нет.

— А чай?

— Чёрный или зелёный?

— Чёрный.

— Сейчас заварю. «Эти ваши «бы»!

Эрик снова усмехнулся, ставя чайник кипятиться, и заговорил:

— Знаете, Чарльз, что вас спасает в этой ситуации? То, что вы журналист. Да что вы топчетесь на месте, сядьте уже за стол! — перебил сам себя Эрик. Чарльз быстро сел, и только потом он продолжил:

— Я говорю, то, что вы журналист, ваш поступок в какой-то мере оправдывает. Хороший журналист ради правды и справедливости пойдёт на всё, он не согласится на компромисс с самим собой. Профессор Фрост за это журналистов не любит, но оно и понятно — экономики больше ориентируются на личную выгоду, чем на пользу для общества.

— Не согласен.

— С чем?

— С вашим делением экономиков и журналистов, — серьёзно сказал Чарльз.

 _Ну что ты несёшь, сейчас не время_ — сказал он сам себе мысленно. Однако его язык как-то сам собой продолжил:

— Есть ведь такие явления, как жёлтая пресса и экологически чистое производство. В вашу концепцию они не вписываются.

_Твою же мать, Ксавьер!_

Эрик помолчал, обдумывая его слова, или, с той же вероятностью, рассчитывая идеальное убийство, а потом вдруг ответил:

— Под экологически чистым, я так понимаю, вы имели в виду те случаи, когда экологическое производство не приносит выгоды. Но таких предприятий единицы, и все они некрупные. Можно записать в исключения. А про жёлтую прессу я ничего не говорил. Я считаю, что это не журналистика вообще.

— Разве вы имеете право решать, какие журналисты настоящие, а какие нет?

Эрик замолчал и, после продолжительных размышлений, выдал:

— Ладно, вы правы. Не мне это решать.

Чайник вскипел. Эрик заварил большую кружку «эрл грея» и поставил на стол перед Чарльзом.

— Но знаете что, — добавил он.

— Что?

— Вы сейчас сидите в моём доме, проспав всю ночь на моём диване и стечением обстоятельств избежав уголовной судимости, но продолжаете спорить только потому, что не можете позволить торжествовать точке зрения, которую вы не разделяете. По-моему, это говорит о том, что вы станете хорошим журналистом.

Чарльз улыбнулся и отпил чаю. Атмосфера сама собой сложилась какой-то располагающей, так что достаточно успокоился, чтобы пошутить:

— А вы чаёвничаете с вором и своим учеником.

— И что?

— Это нарушение профориентации.

Эрик вскинул одну бровь и, как всегда, ответил:

— Интересно.

Он допил остатки кофе из своей кружки и улыбнулся.

— История знает и более вопиющие чаепития, чем наше с вами.

— Какие? — заинтересованно сверкнул глазами Чарльз.

— Бостонское, например.

— А-а-а, — разочаровано протянул Ксавьер. — Я думал, что-то поинтереснее.

Эрик взглянул на часы.

— Вам, кстати, на пары через пять минут.

— Мне _что_?! — вскочил Ксавьер. — И вы не сказали?

— Да я на время не смотрю, мне-то к третьей.

— Чёрт! Чёрт! Может пропустить?

— Я вам пропущу, — сказал Эрик. — Закажите такси, на половину успеете.

— А переодеться? У меня же вся рубашка мятая, а на голове гнездо…

Чарльз панически оглядывал себя, пытаясь найти все недостатки, при которых являться на пары было бы преступлением.

— Так вам не не в прямом эфире выступать, — заметил Эрик.

— Профессор Леншерр, не смешно!

Эрик примирительно вскинул руки.

— Я не смеюсь. Делайте, что хотите. Хотя на вашем месте, я бы выбрал учёбу.

— Вот и отлично, что на моём месте я. Не поеду на первую пару.

Чарльз упрямо сел за стол, сделал очень напряжённый глоток чая, задумался, посмотрел в окно… Эрик мысленно начал считать.

Один. Два. Три.

Чарльз вздохнул и снова встал.

— Сколько будет стоить такси отсюда до универа?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вообще, здесь должна была быть сцена, где Эрик берет из пакета яблоко, и оно оказывается откусанным (потому что Алекс его откусил и в панике сунул обратно), но так как я не нашла для неё место, можно считать, что Эрик сделал это где-то за кадром.


	5. Chapter 5

Профессор отдал флешку, когда Чарльз уже садился в такси, не забыв прокомментировать его рассеянность. Потом Эрик вернулся в дом чтобы помыть кружки и приготовить что-нибудь вкусное к приезду ещё одного гостя. Если быть точнее, гостьи.

Эмма Фрост — доктор экономических наук, преподающая в институте на два года больше Эрика. «Женщина, которая продала мир» — в шутку называл её Эрик. В ответ Эмма называла его студентов папарацци, хотя Эрик вёл не только у журналистов. Считалось, что между ними существует что-то сродни вражды.

На самом же деле, все подколки были дружескими. Тёплые отношения между ними зародилась ещё несколько лет назад, когда Эмма подала жалобу на распускающего руки декана, а Леншерр оказался единственным из мужской половины коллектива, кто её поддержал ещё _до_ официального выяснения обстоятельств. Впоследствии декана уволили, а Эмма с Эриком стали улыбаться друг другу при встрече, чаще разговаривать и обсуждать работу. В какой-то момент профессор Фрост решила серьёзно с ним поговорить по этому поводу. Эмму не интересовали мужчины, ровно как и женщины. Она хотела убедиться, что дальше дружбы ничего не зайдёт. Эрик выслушал это, рассмеялся, и на следующий день пригласил её к себе на чай с печеньем. И, заодно, познакомиться _со своей женой_.

Эрик достал с верхней полки коробку смеси для печенья и внимательно прочитал рецепт на задней стороне. Он почти не ел выпечку до того, как познакомился с Магдой, которая и приучила его к сладкому. Только вот всю выпечку она делала сама, а сейчас… Сейчас Эрику, для которого начинать утро с булочки или печенья стало привычкой, приходилось покупать разводимые смеси. Вместо муки, приправ, дрожжей и сахарной пудры на его полках стояли коробки с надписями. «Клубничный кекс». «Шоколадное печенье». «Сырная лепёшка по-итальянски». Они не шли ни в какое сравнение с блюдами Магды, но всё лучше, чем ничего.

Засыпав содержимое одной из таких коробок в миску, Эрик налил молока и полпачки масла, как было сказано в рецепте. Он уже успел стать мастером готовки: за те полгода, когда ему приходилось готовить себе самому, его выпечка из пересахаренных загогулин с подгоревшим дном превратилась во вполне симпатичные кексики.

Психологическое состояние после развода, пусть не так быстро, но тоже стало сносным. Не в последнюю очередь благодаря поддержке Эммы.

Когда в дверь постучали, Эрик как раз вынимал печенье из духовки. По всей кухне пахло ванилью и немного горелым маслом.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулась Эмма, заходя внутрь. Эрик закрыл за ней дверь и повесил протянутое пальто на вешалку.

— Пахнет обалденно, — отметила она, после чего обернулась к Эрику и с интересом оглядела его внешний вид.

— Что? — спросил Эрик.

— Мило выглядишь.

Кухонный фартук, который он надел поверх рубашки, остался ещё от Магды и, к счастью, был не розовенький и даже без сердечек. Зато сердечками пестрила прихватка на его правой руке.

— Лучше, чем посадить пятно на одежду, — резонно заметил Эрик.

— И всегда ты ходишь в рубашке с утра?

_Нет, только когда не хочу показываться в домашней одежде перед студентом, который ввалился ко мне в дом и провёл у меня ночь._

— Сегодня обстоятельства так сложились.

— Ясно, — сказала Эмма, решив не лезть не в своё дело, и прошла на кухню. Эрик проследовал за ней.

Он снял фартук, разлил по чашкам чай и переложил ещё горячее печенье в тарелку. Уже через пару минут они сидели за столом, впервые за долгое время разговаривая в неформальной обстановке.

— Ну рассказывай, — протянул Эрик. — Как дела? Как первокурсники?

— Просто чудо, — усмехнулась Эмма, откидываясь на стуле. — Чудо, как они в институт попали.

Эрик усмехнулся. Ещё не было поступающих, про которых Эмма бы сразу сказала доброе слово.

— Насколько всё плохо?

— Вчера мне на вопрос о разнице между постоянными и переменными издержками ответили, что у них разное название, — Эмма отпила чай, — Шутки это хорошо, но не когда это единственный вариант ответа ученика. Ужас. С такими знаниями только в журналисты идти.

Эрик поднял брови и Эмма очаровательно улыбнулась.

— А твои как?

— М-м-м, — протянул Эрик, улыбаясь, — Пока сложно сказать.

— Что-то ты подозрительно весёлый, — заметила она.

Леншерр задумался, что, пожалуй, он действительно давно не улыбался так часто, как за последние два дня. Дождавшись, пока Эмма начнёт пить чай, он сказал:

— Один у меня ночевал сегодня.

Эмма чуть не подавилась, но вовремя замерла с кружкой в руках, медленно сглотнула и поставила чай на место.

— Специально ждал, пока я пить начну?

— Не надо меня демонизировать.

Эмма вскинула глаза к потолку, после чего, не без любопытства, спросила:

— И… Что случилось? С каких пор ты представляешь жильё молодым парням. Или девушкам. «Один» это же…

— Парень, — кивнул Эрик, — Но мне совсем не нравится, к чему ты клонишь.

— Извини, — пожала плечами Эмма. — Но ты послушай себя. О чём я должна думать?

— Всё твоя тёмная капиталистическая натура.

— Да-да, уже слышали про это. Расскажи, что с тем парнем.

Эрик вздохнул и начал:

— Вчера сижу у себя, заполняю учебный план, и слышу шум внизу. Спускаясь — а там мой первокурсник на кухне стоит.

Эмма недоверчиво выгнула бровь, но Эрик смотрел серьёзно.

— Ты думаешь, я тебе поверю? — спросила она спустя несколько секунд.

— Я согласен, что звучит неправдоподобно, но это правда. Студента зовут Чарльз Ксавьер, и он…

Эмма подняла указательный палец, что у них двоих означало желание перебить и что-то сказать, но только в том случае, если следующая фраза собеседника может подождать.

Эрик замолчал и кивнул. Эмма проговорила:

— Ксавьер, это же… Он не пытался завести с тобой беседу во время урока?

— Пытался. Откуда ты знаешь? Он успел что-то ещё натворить и пустить про себя слухи?

Эмма улыбнулась. Предположение Леншерра попало прямо в точку.

— Стивенсон вчера сказала. Она ведёт у них социологию, говорит, что какой-то парень Ксавьер постоянно поправлял её слова. 

— Это на него похоже, — хмыкнул Эрик.

— Заучка? — спросила Эмма.

— Скорее, энтузиаст. Увлекается мутантами, разными чудовищами, вроде снежного человека…

Эрик надеялся, что она не спросит, откуда он это узнал, потому что ответить ему бы не позволила совесть.

— С такими сложнее всего, — улыбнулась Эмма, — Зато скучно не будет.

— Скучно не будет, — задумчиво повторил за ней Эрик. — Это да.

Эмма допила чай и взяла печенье.

— Так что, как так получилось, что он ночевал у тебя?

— А, — Эрик вспомнил, что чего начался разговор, — Он влез ко мне через окно, чтобы забрать флешку, которую сам же отдал мне днём. Около двенадцати часов, кажется.

Лицо Эммы в этот момент нужно было сфотографировать.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Да.

— Он… Подожди, а почему он просто не постучался?

— Насколько я понял, он стучался, но у меня в кабинете звукоизоляция, — ответил Эрик. — Я прослушал стук, но когда на кухне упал стул, сложно было это не услышать.

— Он уронил стул? — не веря его словам спросила Эмма.

— Он был не совсем в трезвом виде.

Эмма улыбнулась и помассировала пальцами переносицу.

— Так. И почему ты не отправил его домой?

— В общежитие в такой час не пускают. А на улице мороз.

— Подожди, так в двенадцать _ночи_? — расширила глаза Эмма.

— А зачем бы ему тогда ночевать?

— Я не знаю! Это похоже на какую-то ерунду. Если окажется, что ты мы врёшь…

— Мне бы фантазии на такое не хватило.

Эмма замолчала и поджала губы. Эрик действительно не стал бы так шутить.

— Это невероятно странно, — в конце концов заключила она. — А если бы тебя не было дома, и сработала сигнализация? Это ведь кража со взломом.

Эрик молча кивнул.

— И в каком состоянии надо быть, чтобы решиться вот так просто залезть в окно?

Эрик вспомнил, как вчера Чарльз в слезах начал рассказывать, насколько он переживает из-за последствий всех своих поступков. Он не стал говорить об этом вслух, но, кажется, Чарльз и сам с утра задавался теми же вопросами. С какой-то стороны, его даже было жаль.

***

— Вы _что_ сделали?! — спросила Рейвен, чуть ли не метая молнии глазами. Хэнк нервно смеялся у себя за столом, а Ангел, Алекс и Чарльз втроём сидели на диване. Последний держал в руках флешку с уже законченным номером.

— Блин, я тоже так хочу, — проныл Шон, но под взглядом Рейвен заткнулся.

— Вас ни на минуту одних оставить нельзя. Вы понимаете, что это уголовное преступление? А если бы профессора не было дома, и сработала сигнализация?

— Почему мне кажется, что я это уже слышал? — вздохнул Чарльз. — Рейвен, ну прости. Мы ведь уже достали флешку? И ничего не случилось.

— Это я понимаю, я просто не понимаю, как можно было… У меня даже мысли бы такой не возникло!

— Нестандартное мышление, — неловко сказал Чарльз, — Мы просто творчески подошли в вопросу.

— Чарльз, вы нарушили закон!

— Но сейчас-то все в порядке!

Чарльз не знал, откуда в нём бралась уверенность в споре, и почему вчера, когда он ощущал себя даже менее виноватым, этой уверенности не было. Настоящая тайна без намёка на разгадку.

— Рейвен, может правда уже нет смысла ругаться, — заступился за них Хэнк.

Рейвен шумно вздохнула и продолжила, уже немного мягче, но всё ещё раздражённо:

— Ваш поступок просто бредовый, я ужасно зла, но, кажется, добавить больше нечего. Просто думайте головой в следующий раз.

— Зато у нас не срываются сроки, — сказал Хэнк примирительно. — Рей, ты пойдёшь на встречу с редактором?

Она задумалась и кивнула.

— Ну вот. Нельзя же идти с таким настроем. Ребята по-своему молодцы.

Рейвен неопределённо пожала плечами и села к нему на колени.

— Как у тебя получается быть таким добрым и спокойным? — проговорила она тихо.

— Ты не видела меня, когда я кодил четыре часа, а программа раз за разом выдавала ошибку.

Шон рассмеялся и предложил свой ответ:

— Да он просто Дамблдор. Они вот гриффиндорцы, а он Дамблдор. Он их любит и прощает, какими бы дебилами они не были.

— Спасибо, Шон, — съязвил Алекс.

— Да не за что, друг.

Спустя некоторое время, когда Рейвен окончательно взяла себя в руки, они разговорились о том, как кто вчера добрался до дома. Тут-то и выяснились довольно пикантные подробности вчерашней ночи.

— Час от часу не легче, — вздохнула Рейвен, пока заинтересованный Шон перебрался на диван, ближе к Чарльзу, и потребовал подробностей.

— Ну, короче, я спал у него на диване, с утра мы выпили чаю и я уехал.

— А почему ты сразу не сказал?

— У нас были новости поважнее, — пожал плечами Чарльз.

— Действительно, ты же просто переночевал у какого-то мужика, которого считаешь лучшим преподом в мире, — скептически проговорила Ангел.

— Но я правда просто переночевал у него. Что в этом такого? — удивился Чарльз. — И, эй, я не говорил, что он лучший препод в мире!

— Тогда назови хотя бы одного лучше него, — предложил Шон.

— Да не в этом дело.

Чарльз смутился и продолжил чуть тише:

— Мне ведь нужно позаниматься у всех учителей мира, чтобы сделать такой вывод.

Шон и Рейвен засмеялась. Хэнк тоже улыбнулся.

— Да что такого-то? — взмахнул руками Чарльз. — Невозможно с вами ничем поделиться.

— Да, — неожиданно вступилась за него Ангел. — Ребят, перегибаете. У Леншерра, вообще-то жена есть.

— О, точно, — обрадовался Шон, — Как она на тебя отреагировала? Как ты остался жив?

Шон придерживался мнения, что у самых строгих преподавателей жёны должны быть просто убойными.

Чарльз открыл рот, но понял, что не может ответить на вопрос, потому что… Это было странно, но, кажется, у профессора никого не было.

— Я не видел его жены в доме, — признался он. — По-моему, профессор живёт один.

— А чё за женщина тогда была на том фото? — удивилась Ангел.

— Агент по недвижимости, — пошутил Шон, и сам же засмеялся. Ангел закатила глаза.

— Может, это его подруга? — предположила Рейвен.

— Кто фотается на новоселье с подругой? — заметил Алекс. — Нет, это точно была его жена. Ну, или девушка.

— А у Леншерра было кольцо? — спросила Ангел у Чарльза.

— Откуда я знаю? Я что, смотрел?

Чарльз покраснел и добавил:

— Зачем нам вообще это знать? Это не наше дело, вот и всё. Есть у него жена, или нет, мир от этого не изменится.

— Интересно же.

Алекс достал телефон и начал что-то печатать, пока остальные обсуждали, является ли личная жизнь профессора Леншерра тайной, достойной их исследовательских умов. Потом Алекс сказал:

— Ребят, у меня есть друг, который учится у Леншерра уже третий год. Он говорит, что в прошлом году от него ушла жена, и он стал странно себя вести. И его принудительно отправили в отпуск.

— Так, — воскликнул Чарльз. — Это уже точно _не наше дело_. Нельзя просто влезть в жизнь другого человека.

— Лучше в его окно, — буркнул Алекс, который ожидал благодарности за найденные сведения.

— Я сейчас не шучу. Хватит сталкерить моего преподавателя, где ваша этика? Мы же не жёлтая пресса!

— Вот и я о том же, — поддержала его Ангел.

Хэнк, который молчал с самого начала обсуждения, просто кивнул.

Воцарилось молчание, во время которого Чарльз просто следил, чтобы никто больше не заговорил на эту тему.

— Ну-у-у, — протянула Рейвен, спустя несколько минут, — Я пошла к редактору.

— Я тебя подвезу, — сказал Хэнк. — Кого-то ещё надо?

Чарльз кивнул и встал.

Прежде чем уйти, он обернулся к друзьям, неловко посмотрел в пол и проговорил:

— Наверное, это всё прозвучало слишком резко, но просто… Мне ещё учиться у профессора Леншерра несколько лет, так что мне неприятно слушать, как вы его обсуждаете. Если я кого-то обидел…

Но друзья заверили его, что всё в порядке, и они всё понимают. Чарльз улыбнулся и кивнул.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь Шон проговорил: «Ох уж эта химия между учителем и учеником», за что тут же получил от Ангел подушкой.


	6. Часть 6

Две недели промчались очень быстро, только успевай помахать на прощание рукой. Чарльз зря волновался: за это время он вполне успел привыкнуть к новым порядкам. Уроки в два раза дольше, на лекциях не ставят оценки, готовить приходится самому (это, пожалуй, самое ужасное), а за твоей учёбой никто не следит. В конце концов, положительных моментов оказалось куда больше. Из них можно бы было составить целый список.

Пункт первый: просто огромная библиотека. Прямо такая, о какой можно мечтать, будучи заядлым книголюбом. Светлая и просторная, с лёгким запахом древности и длинными рядами деревянных стеллажей. Как сказал бы Шон, — рай для когтевранца. И Чарльз сразу нашёл для себя идеальное местечко. Оно находилось на границе, где сходились труды по истории и коллекция научной фантастики, собранная преимущественно стараниями студентов. Это был небольшой закуток, всего два столика. Окно между ними выходило на двор, где то и дело болтались студенты, так что, с одной стороны, ты находился в одиночестве, а с другой — не был совсем одинок.

В первый же день Чарльз набрал себе столько книг, сколько вообще позволялось выносить из библиотеки — пять штук. Библиотекарша как-то странно на него посмотрела, записывая на его имя сборник Рэя Бредберри, «Природу пространства и времени» и учебники, которые им советовали как можно скорее приобрести. Наверное, её подозрение вызвал через чур воодушевлённый вид Чарльза.

С тем же видом он добрался до общежития, почти физически ощущая, как книги греют спину сквозь ткань рюкзака, и радуясь каждый раз, когда они переваливались у другой стенке, будто подначивая его идти быстрее. «Господи, какой же я гик» — всплывало иногда в голове, но эту мысль тут же вытесняло предвкушение от вечера в компании кружки какао и хорошей истории.

На библиотеке хорошее не заканчивалось. Другим важным пунктом было невероятное ощущение гордости за проделанную работу. В школе такого не доставало. Обычно учителя просто задавали какие-нибудь простые номера или чтение параграфа, так что, быстро разделавшись с домашкой, Чарльз только облегчённо вздыхал и шёл заниматься другими делами. В институте простой домашки не было. Зато появились эссе, рассуждения, публичные выступления с докладами, на которых тебя _действительно слушали_ и задавали вопросы.

Свой последний доклад Чарльз закончил около двух ночи, когда в комнате было уже темно, но какое это было волшебное ощущение! Такое сложное, многостороннее, оно включало в себя приятную усталость, как после хорошей тренировки, знание, что ты выложился как мог, и предвкушение завтрашнего выступления. Чарльз нажал на кнопку печати и ещё несколько секунд зачарованно смотрел, как из принтера вылезают листки со свеженапечатанным текстом, а потом прижал их к губам, пока те были ещё тёплыми. Вокруг было так тихо и темно. Сердце билось в каком-то новом ритме. Всё вокруг походило на кадры необычного фильма, и Чарльз, восприимчивый к новым ощущениям, той ночью долго не мог заснуть.

И, конечно, он не мог не думать о новых учителях. Преподаватель логики, жёсткий приверженец рационального мышления, на своём уроке делал отсылки на "Стартрек" и шутил на тему сюжетного тропа «похоже иногда рациональность — не самая лучшая стратегия». И Чарльзу, который просто ненавидел этот троп, хотелось зааплодировать.

Социологию вела пожилая женщина в маленьких прямоугольных очках — миссис Стивенсон. Она обладала очень своеобразной манерой повествования, что способствовало появлению многочисленных пародий в коридорах. Стоило ей один раз забавно выделить интонацией предложение, как это предложение уже начинало дублироваться повсюду. Однажды она заметила такую пародию на себя, и, глядя на испуганные её появлением лица учеников, сухо и по-ведьмински засмеялась. Когда ученики облегчённо выдохнули, Стивенсон, не прекращая смеяться, сказала:

— Ещё раз увижу, и пародия станет вашим единственным способом заработка.

После этого её больше не пародировали.

Преподаватель английского была полноватой, доброй и обещала в первый семестр поставить автомат тем, у кого не будет ни одного пропуска.

Профессор зарубежной литературы перед занятиями читал Лермонтова. Кажется, в оригинале.

Ну и… С наибольшим волнением Чарльз думал о профессоре Леншерре. Не потому что он был особенно строгим, как все считали, нет. Чарльз довольно быстро раскусил этот слух, созданный, наверное, самим профессором.

Просто тот случай с флешкой, и спор на уроке, и их завтрак, и то, что на флешке потом не оказалось никакой дополнительной работы, чтобы не грузить студента в первые дни — всё это вместе его смущало. Чарльз продолжал работать на уроках, чтобы поддерживать планку хорошего ученика, но одновременно волновался, что профессор его тихо ненавидит. Не всегда волновался, конечно. Иногда он был на сто процентов уверен, что все его обожают. Иногда он твёрдо знал, что никому до него нет дела. И изредка — лишь изредка — ему в голову приходила мысль, что отношение к нему других людей может быть более сложным, чем в детских мультиках. Например, оно может изменяться от ситуации к ситуации. Или сочетать в себе интерес и раздражение, скуку и насмешку.

Но настолько глубоко Чарльз задумывался нечасто.

Итак, две недели промчались очень быстро. На улице окончательно утвердилась холодная осень. Трава с утра стала покрываться изморозью, зачастили дожди. Вышел номер «Сверхъестественного», с тематическим осенним оформлением. Всё это время Рейвен старалась не давить на Чарльза работой слишком сильно, чтобы тот мог освоиться в институте, но теперь, по происшествии двух недель, она вполне справедливо потребовала статью. Ту самую, «суперскую», которую он обещал.

Это был вечер субботы. Они собрались все вместе в редакции, чтобы выпить чаю, поболтать о разном и обсудить перспективы. Разговор, как часто бывало в их компании, зашёл в какие-то заоблачные дали.

— Каким я вижу идеальный мир? — задумался Хэнк, — Что, прямо совсем идеальный? Я просто не думаю, что это возможно.

— Хотя бы в какой-то степени лучше нашего, — сказал Шон. — Ну давай, включи фантазию.

— А ты как его видишь?

Шон улыбнулся, не давая ответа. Должно быть, он хотел выглядеть загадочно.

— Я знаю, идеальный мир Шона — рассмеялся Чарльз. Ангел одновременно с ним закивала и предложила сказать на счёт три. Чарльз дочитал до трех.

— Потерриана, — предположила Ангел.

— Хогвратс, — одновременно с ней сказал Чарльз.

Шон сконфузился.

— Да ладно, зато у тебя есть чёткие стандарты, — похлопал его по плечу Алекс. — Хэнк вон с трудом может два слова связать.

— Дайте ему подумать, — вступилась за парня Рейвен.

— Просто алгоритм поиска его идеального мира записан на этом… — Алекс защёлкал пальцами, — Ну, такой медленный язык программирования.

— Пайтон, — машинально подсказал Хэнк.

— Во.

Наконец Хэнк вздохнул и проговорил:

— Мне только пришло в голову, что было бы идеально иметь возможность бесконечно сжимать любой файл без потерь, включая текстовые файлы, но это что-то из области фантастики.

— В таком случае, из тебя вышел бы скучный фантаст, — констатировал Шон. Хэнк пожал плечами, а Шон повернулся к Алексу.

— А ты? У тебя какой идеальный мир?

— Хрен его знает. Наверное, что-то типа распространения разумной жизни по всем галактикам и космического туризма. Было бы круто.

Шон кивнул и повернулся к Чарльзу.

— А у тебя?

— Это что, социальный опрос?

— Просто интересно.

— Ну-у-у…

Чарльз уже знал ответ, потому что не раз фантазировал на похожую тему, и сейчас просто пытался сформулировать мысль как можно более красиво. Наконец он протянул:

— Мне хочется, чтобы каждый человек имел свою мутацию, подчёркивающую индивидуальность. И для каждой мутации было бы применение, которое ей в наибольшей степени подходит. Например, тот, кто управляет водой, мог бы стать пожарным. А какие-нибудь боевые мутанты объединились бы в отряд, чтобы поддерживать порядок. Отряд людей «икс». За счёт такой оптимизации общество стало бы совершеннее.

Некоторое время после его ответа все молчали, после чего Рейвен неловко пошутила:

— Я думала, ты за свободу личности и всё такое.

Чарльз нахмурился.

— Так и есть.

— Но ты только что придумал концепт, в котором судьба человека предопределена с рождения, хотя сам скептически относишься к той же астрологии, потому что она ограничивает свободу.

— Я… — начал Чарльз и остановился. В его голове быстро-быстро затикали механизмы мышления, вычисляя достойный аргумент в свою защиту.

— Ну?

— Я… Не смотрел на это с такой стороны, — вынужден был признаться Чарльз.

— Ага, — победно воскликнула Рейвен. — Кстати, как тебе тема для статьи? «Какие социальные разногласия могут возникнуть в мутантском обществе». По-моему, прикольно.

— Да, наверное, — неохотно протянул Чарльз.

— Не вижу твоего энтузиазма.

Ксавьер вздохнул.

В последнее время он никак не мог осилить больше абзаца за раз, а возвращаясь к написанному испытывал отвращение и всё стирал. Нежданно-негаданно к нему подобрался сказочный зверь, в которого не верили многие из творческого комьюнити — творческий кризис. Или это был не он. Чарльз не знал, но статьи продолжали не писаться.

— Я потом обдумаю получше, — увильнул от разговора он. — Кстати, если бы у вас была мутация, то кем бы вы хотели быть?

— О-о-о! — воскликнул Шон воодушевленно. — Ща придумаю.

Чарльз облегчённо выдохнул, поблагодарив все известные божества за то, что создали такого человека, как Шон.

— Я бы хотела летать, — сказала Ангел. — Очень сильно.

— Я бы тоже хотел летать, — сказал Шон. — А вот ты бы скорее плевалась ядом.

— Я могу и летать, и плеваться ядом, — съязвила Ангел.

— Я не хочу себе способность, мне и так хорошо, — сказал Хэнк. — Разве что, быть супер-умным.

— Ты и так супер-умный, — заявил Алекс. — Столько языков знаешь.

— Я знаю только английский, — возразил Хэнк.

— А как же C++, пайтон, Java…

Хэнк засмеялся.

— Нет, серьёзно, — улыбнулся Алекс. — Вообще ничего не хочешь?

— Вообще ничего, — отсмеявшись, сказал Хэнк. — А ты?

— Телепатия. Крутая штука. Или подожди… Предметы двигать — это что?

— Телекинез, — одновременно ответили Чарльз и Хэнк.

— А-а, ну вот. Хочу быть телекинетиком.

— А будешь телепузиком, — сказал Шон, прыснув.

— Пиздец ты каламбурщик, — с сарказмом протянула Ангел, пока тот не мог успокоиться.

Стало довольно шумно, для компании из шести человек. Тема зашла на ура — каждый хотел высказаться.

— А я бы хотела превращаться в кого хочу, — сказала Рейвен. — Захочу — буду президентом Штатов. Захочу — стану Алексом и буду двигать предметы.

— Это читтерская способность! — воскликнул Шон. — Я тоже так хочу!

— У тебя уже есть две способности, — сказала Ангел. — Крылья и несмешной юмор.

— Кто сказал, что я буду летать на крыльях? — мгновенно ответил Шон, пропустив вторую часть предложения мимо ушей.

— А на чём?

— На личном самолёте, — пошутил за него Алекс. — Способность называется «большой счёт в банке».

Им пришлось подождать, пока Шон снова успокоится и отдышится после шутки Алекса, прежде чем он смог предложить свою версию:

— Я буду летать на силе своего голоса. Я же Банши.

— Это как? — не понял Алекс.

— Буду орать на землю, — ответил Шон, снова задыхаясь от смеха.

На этот раз его смех в совокупности с картинкой орущего на землю Шона, заразил остальных. Они смеялись долго. То и дело кто-то подливал масла в огонь какой-нибудь короткой фразой, и приступы смеха начинались снова. Это продолжалось, пока Ангел случайно не пролила чай, и остальным не пришлось спешно искать тряпку.

Пока девушка вытирала лужу, которая успела затечь далеко под диван, Чарльз понял, что единственный так и не высказался насчёт своей способности.

— А я бы хотел читать мысли, — вздохнул он, падая на свой стул.

— Чтобы знать, о чём думают девушки? — предположил Шон, виляя бёдрами и бросая взгляд в сторону Ангел.

— Я даже жопой вижу твою ухмылку, Шон, — послышалось от Ангел.

Чарльз пожал плечами.

— Да нет. Просто хочу знать, как в голове у людей рождаются определённые образы и идеи. Из-за чего это происходит. Вы же слышали эту штуку, что любое исследование человеком самого себя по идее является субъективным?

Судя по ответному молчанию, они не слышали. Настроение объяснять у Чарльза почему-то пропало, так что он просто добавил:

— Сравнив своё мышление с чужим изнутри, я смогу узнать очень многое. Возможно, что-то уникальное, что нельзя узнать по-другому.

— Прикольно, — протянула Рейвен без особого энтузиазма. — Что насчёт статьи на эту тему? Ну, знаешь, я все жду от тебя…

— Да-да, конечно, — натянуто улыбнулся Чарльз. — Я постараюсь написать что-нибудь.

В общем-то, он и не ожидал, что у кого-то возникнет желание обсудить с ним вопросы телепатии, и, возможно, поспорить. Просто было бы здорово. Но нет так нет.

Чарльз встал и направился к двери.

— Ты куда? — спросил Хэнк.

— А… — замялся Чарльз, — Я это… Домой. У меня домашки много. Надо кое-что написать там… По истории.

— Леншерр много задаёт? — понимающе кивнул Хэнк.

— Да нет, на самом деле, — смутился Чарльз. — Просто… Мне ещё статью писать.

Хэнк посмотрел на него так, словно всё понял, но обещает никому не рассказывать.

— Ладно, удачи.

— Ага. Всем пока.

В ответ послышалось несколько разноголосых «пока». Чарльз выскользнул за дверь.

***

На самом деле ему всё ещё не хотелось писать, просто садиться работу, когда настроение резко и беспричинно падает было своеобразной привычкой. Чарльз сгреб вещи своих соседей по комнате на край стола и достал толстую тетрадь с ручкой. Тетрадь была совершенно новая, чистая и девственно-прекрасная со своим ровным корешком и пока не исчёрканными листами. Поэтому, чтобы после не сокрушаться после каждой допущенной ошибки, Чарльз размашисто расписал ручку прямо на первой странице. Это тоже была привычка.

Собравшись с мыслями, он начал писать.


	7. Часть 7

_Капелька пота, блестящая в лунном свете, скатилась по шее Джеймса, растекшись по лезвию приставленного к горлу ножа. Он сглотнул, почувствовав дернувшимся кадыком, как нож несильно дрогнул. Его владелец от каждого движения ожидал подвоха._

_Джеймс рвано вздохнул, взглянул в темноту и спросил:_

_— Что вам нужно?_

_— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — ответила темнота._

_Незнакомый голос звучал низко, хрипловато и, казалось, сам по себе излучал опасность. Джеймс поёжился._

_— Может быть вы тогда… Ох, — нож предупредительно дрогнул, и Джеймс дёрнулся вместе с ним. -…Уберёте нож? Пожалуйста._

_— С чего бы мне это делать?_

_— Вы же не можете поддерживать его так… Всё время._

_Джеймс покосился вниз. Нож держался в воздухе сам по себе, вызывая ужас вперемешку с восхищением и заставляя вжиматься затылком в стену._

_— Сначала я хочу задать тебе несколько вопросов, — усмехнулся голос._

_— Хорошо, н-но это же и без ножа можно делать? — попробовал убедить его Джеймс и потянулся рукой к лезвию. Холодная полоска стали на шее его, мягко говоря,_ нервировала _. Когда он уже коснулся пальцем ножа, рука вдруг вильнула вбок, как будто кто-то схватил его за рукав._

_Из темноты послышалось неодобрительное цыканье._

_— Не трогай. Сначала ты ответишь на мои вопросы._

_Джеймс ещё раз попробовал подвигать руками, но было ощущение, что кто-то пришпилил его манжеты к стене булавками, как крылья бабочки. Это было пугающе, но отчасти захватывало. Это доказывало существование мутантов, за которыми он столько гонялся, а значит, не могло не восхищать._

_Было слышно, как фигура в темноте двинулась, но на свет не вышла._

_— Кто ты такой? Зачем ты пришёл ко мне в дом?_

_— Эм-м… Меня зовут Адам._

_— Врёшь._

_Нож надавил на горло сильнее, Джеймс судорожно вздохнул, вытянул шею и быстро признался:_

_— Окей, ладно, да, я вру!_

_— И как же тебя зовут_ на самом деле _?_

__«Больно-больно-больно, убери чёртов нож!» __

_— Джеймс. Джеймс Макэвой!_

_Нож вернулся в исходное положение, и он панически вздохнул. Кажется, завтра на коже останется след._

_— Будешь мне врать — я тебя жалеть не стану, — предупредил голос. — Как много ты знаешь обо мне?_

_Джеймс поморщился._

_Эту информацию они собирали по крупинке почти три месяца. Всё ради сегодняшней миссии. И теперь ему нужно выложить всё их цели, обнулив по сути свои усилия, иначе… Он же не может действительно убить человека? Или может? А вдруг уже убивал?_

_— Вас зовут Майкл Фассбендер, но это не настоящее имя, — нехотя начал Джеймс. — Настоящее — Макс Эйзенхауэр. Вам тридцать пять, вы из Ирландии. В десять лет вас выгнали из школы по непонятной причине, после этого вы с семьёй переехали, но в семнадцать это повторилось снова. Это значит, что полного образования у вас нет. Вы работаете на сталелитейном заводе._

_Он замолчал._

_— Всё? — спросил Майкл._

_— Вроде да._

_— Откуда узнали обо мне?_

_Джеймс подавил нервную улыбку._

_— Из видео в интернете. То есть, там не было понятно, что это вы, но мы перебрали всех, кто в тот момент находился в здании._

_— Видео — монтаж, — серьёзно сказал Майкл. — Вы идиоты, если поверили._

_— Но… — Джеймс покосился на парящий нож. — Вы ведь правда мутант. Мы были правы._

_— Кто «мы»? Сколько вас?_

_— Всего двое. Я и Дженнифер._

_— Фамилия?_

_— Чья?_

_— Твоей подружки._

_Джеймс отвёл глаза:_

_— Она моя сестра. Макэвой, а по отцу — Лоуренс._

_Фассбендер замолчал, будто что-то обдумывая. Нож скользнул по коже, заставив Макэвоя вздрогнуть, отлетел на полметра вперёд, но никуда не делся, будто предупреждая, что в случае чего ему не поздоровится. Джеймс глубоко вздохнул. Ноги тут же предательски задрожали, и он сполз по стене вниз, стараясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце._

_Зачем, зачем,_ зачем _они сюда пошли?! Это же самоубийство._

_Они хотели убедиться, что Майкл действительно мутант, но на что они надеялись вообще? Что у него дома будет какая-то подтверждающая бумага? Или фотоальбом, где он крутит вокруг себя предметы на десятках картинок, и злобно смеётся? Посреди ночи, в полнолуние — а Дженнифер верила, что полнолуние не может быть к добру — они сами шагнули в выстроенную своими силами ловушку. Теперь Фассбендер найдёт Дженнифер и убьёт их обоих. Точно убьёт, зачем ему свидетели? Это будет самая идиотская смерть в истории, и ведь о них даже никто не узнает… Они попадут в газеты как пропавшие без вести и… Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, он хотел успокоиться, а не вогнать себя в панику!_

_Джеймс с усилием поднял глаза и увидел, что Фассбендер уже стоит у окна, задумчиво смотря куда-то вдаль. В бледном ночном свете вырисовывался его широкоплечий силуэт._

_Джеймс встал, и Майкл повернулся к нему лицом._

_«Какие голубые глаза» — пронеслось в голове у Макэвоя. Странная была мысль, он ведь даже толком не мог разглядеть лицо Фассбендера, но в тот момент Джеймс не обратил на неё внимания._

_— Твоя сестра вынесла отсюда что-нибудь?_

_— Что? — Джеймс как-то забыл суть их разговора. — А, Дженни… Нет, кажется, нет. Я не знаю._

_Майкл медленно кивнул._

_— Тогда ты остаёшься здесь до утра._

_Джеймс замер, осмысливая сказанное, а потом нахмурился:_

_— Почему?_

_— Что «Почему»? — не понял Фассбендер._

_— Почему я останусь? В смысле… Зачем?_

_Не то, чтобы Джеймс был сильно против. У него сейчас от шока не совсем соображала голова, иначе он бы уже начал торговаться за дополнительные два дня в замкнутом пространстве с мутантом._

_— Потому что с утра я осмотрю дом, и если пропало что-нибудь существенное, заставлю твою сестру это вернуть._

_— А если нет?_

_Майкл выгнул бровь._

_— Если нет, то катись ты на все четыре стороны. Зачем ты мне?_

_— Я думал, вы меня убьёте, как свидетеля, — признался Джеймс. — Или хотя бы сотрёте память._

_Фассбендер присмотрелся к нему, слово решая, не шутит ли парень, но после усмехнулся._

_— Ты хочешь сказать, что выдал всё, что я у тебя спросил, включая имя твоей сестры, будучи уверенным, что я тебя всё равно убью?_

_— Ну… — Джеймс почувствовал, что краснеет._

_— Так и знал, что вся твоя храбрость напускная, — покачал головой Майкл. — Нет, я тебя не убъю._

_— А если я расскажу всем, что вы мутант?_

_Нож, брошенный до этого на полу, метнулся к его голове и застыл в сантиметре от переносицы, так, что Джеймс даже вскрикнул. Фассбендер ехидно улыбнулся._

_— Не расскажешь. А если расскажешь, хрен кто тебе поверит, доказательств у тебя нет. А если будут, то все скажут, что они поддельные. Никто_ никогда _не поверит в существование мутантов. Ты меня понял?_

_Джеймс кивнул, завороженно глядя на нож, медленно вращающийся около самого его лица._

_— Вот и отлично, — с издевкой оскалился Майкл, похлопав его по плечу. — А теперь пошли смотреть твои апартаменты._

***

Рейвен склонила голову набок и посмотрела на Чарльза. Тот сидел красный, как рак и старательно закрашивал клеточки в тетради.

— Я прочитала, — сказала она, привлекая внимание. Чарльз сжал карандаш.

— И… Ну… Как тебе?

— Необычно для тебя, — призналась Рейвен. — Я имею в виду формат. Такого я ожидала, скорее, от Шона.

Она задумчиво перебрала пальцами страницы с карандашными пометками на полях.

— Я обещал «что-то суперское» в этом месяце и подумал, что обычная статья уже не подойдёт, — неловко сказал Чарльз. — Но если тебе не нравится…

— Нет, нет, что-ты! — округлила глаза Рейвен. — На самом деле, мне _очень_ понравилось, просто я не уверена, зайдёт ли это на аудиторию. Ты никогда подобного не писал, а у нас, честно сказать, сейчас не очень хорошо с окупаемостью. Но мы можем попробовать.

— Хорошо, спасибо.

Рейвен ещё раз перечитала черновик и улыбнулась.

— Мутант такой получился… Харизматичный.

— Спасибо.

— Да пожалуйста, пожалуйста… Ситуация прямо на твою похожа. Помнишь, в начале года, с профессором? Ты не из жизни вдохновение черпаешь?

— Конечно нет, — отмахнулся Чарльз. — Что за ерунда?

Рейвен засмеялась.

— Да ладно, я шучу. Знаешь, я, наверное, ещё Хэнку покажу, посоветуемся. Может, на первую страницу поставим. Будешь раз в месяц писать продолжение.

— Да ладно, это лишнее, — Чарльз, обычно более спокойный к критике, почему-то ужасно стеснялся своей истории.

Рейвен сложила бумаги в рюкзак.

— Ну, дерзай. Жду от тебя ещё чего-нибудь необычного.

И она ушла, забрав с собой его трёхчасовую работу и возможность всё отменить, пока не поздно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Окей, ВЫ НАВЕРНОЕ ЗАМЕТИЛИ (кхм) что эта часть немного отличается от остальных. Ну, знаете, кто ж ожидал, что Чарльз начнет проецировать свои чувства и пережитый опыт на персонажей  
> (нервно смотрит на половину собственных фанфиков)  
> Получается, что у нас тут... эмммм... аушка в аушке, да, всё верно. Я немного волнуюсь насчёт этого сюжетного хода (а отрывки из мутантской истории Чарльза вы увидите еще не раз). Да и насчёт работы в целом. Я ни в коем случае не брошу её, это я вам клянусь, но всё же, знаете, было бы здорово получить немного отзывов, если вам действительно нравится это читать  
> А ещё двери моих личных сообщений здесь и вконтакте всегда открыты для вас  
> конец лирического отступления


End file.
